Truth or Dare Vampire Academy style'
by WIERD101
Summary: Okay this was different but couldn't make any more chapters so it's going back to the original plan. Okay the gang is playing truth or dare. Someone MAY die and someone MAY get expelled! HEHEHE! I'm evil I know! Please read it'll be worth while...I think
1. Chapter 1! The start

**Hey guys, I'll make this short. Okay I just threw this together. ENJOY!!! =]**

* * *

Rose Queen of Truth or Dare

Chapter 1:

Lissa, Mia, Christian, Eddie, Adrian and I are having a little party, "Who wants to play Truth or Dare people?" I asked everyone, everyone's hand shot up except for Lissa

"You guys will crash and burn Rose is Queen Bitch at Truth or Dare!" everybody shrugged

"Soo, who's going first?" Adrian asked _Of coarse he's as stupid as he looks!! _I thought to myself

"Duh, people. Me!" I informed them _Lets team up on Adrian subconscious!!_ I thought to myself evilly "Okay Adrian, Truth or Dare?" I asked him evilly whilst grinning

"Dare!" he said bravely

"What a brave, brave boy. Your gonna crash and burn Adrian, crash and burn!" Lissa informed him

"Okay Adrian your dare is to strip tease in front of Dimitri, then kiss him on the lips while hopping on one leg, Oh and without him bashing you or murdering you!" I said to Adrian, and everyone burst out laughing.

Adrian gulped "Okay!"

We then headed out to Dimitri's dorm and I knocked, when he answered the door I grinned at him.

"hello everyone, What can I do for you?" Dimitri asked us,

I then patted his shoulder then walked on through and sat on his couch everyone followed me inside including a very terrified looking Adrian hugging a metal baseball bat

"hell-llo Dimitri there's something Adrian needs to tell you" I said while giggling,

Dimitri looked confused "Okay what do you need to tell me Adrian?" Dimitri asked him,and that's when Adrian put down the metal bat and alcohol, he then took off his shirt and started swinging it around in the air,

I got out my video camera and started filming, then Adrian stopped swinging his shirt around and put it around Dimitri's neck and pulled his shirt down and down Dimitri's back and when it got to his waist Adrian stopped and slapped him on the arse with his shirt and Dimitri just looked scarily, pissed I would've been running if it wasn't for being soo funny and then Adrian started hopping up and down on his right leg

"I want and LOVE you Dimitri" Adrian told him and then hopped over to Dimitri and kissed Dimitri on the lips while still jumping up and down I couldn't help it and I laughed

"Is it bad that I'm actually not even worried about Adrian's life?" I asked the others and they were all laughing

"Yeah, but who cares, this A+ material" Christian said laughing, Dimitri reefed Adrian back while fuming

"Umm Dimitri, the reason we brought the bat was soo you could hit Adrian over the head with it!" I said while laughing and Dimitri just threw Adrian to the ground, Adrian got up again and took off his jeans and threw them on the floor and walked up to Dimitri and started unbuttoning his shirt and Dimitri grabbed Adrian's hands and pinned them to his sides "I'm soo not gay Adrian, but I'm not soo sure about you," Dimitri said to Adrian.

"ENOUGH! Adrian it's over!" I yelled at him,

he sighed in relief "Thanks Rose I don't really wanna die just yet" Adrian said to me while the rest of us were laughing and Dimitri was glaring at Adrian

"Okay Dimitri, the real reason we're here is because we're playing 'Truth or Dare' and that was Adrian's dare I gave him AND now your playing to with the rest of us!" I informed him,

Dimitri turned and noticed I had a video camera he then looked soo, soo angry more angrier then when he looked at Adrian, then he ran up to me and tried getting it out of my hands and then he started tickling me 'till he got it

"My turn! Rose Truth or Dare?" Adrian said and Dimitri sat down on the couch as well so, I dumped my legs in his lap "Dare" I told him.

Adrian looked thoughtful for a second "Okay Rose I dare you to go to Headmistress Kirova's office and wearing lingerie (pronounced lon-ger-ay) start dancing on her table with high heels on" Adrian said looking at me smirking.

I sighed and grabbed my bag and headed to the bathroom I put make-up on and the got out my lingerie, I first got out my black stockings that stopped at my thighs and put them on, then I got out the black with four pink striped on the mini skirt that covered half my arse and got out the matching top, Then took out my black stilettos and put them on, then put my robe over it and stuffed my other clothes into my bag.

I took a deep breath, turned the door knob and opened the door and walked out of the bathroom-out of the safety of Adrian-and walked straight into the danger awaiting-Adrian.

"Come on Rose, we have to make sure you DO violate the school dress code-SHOW US!!!" Adrian screamed enthusiastically.

"FINE! BUT NO drooling!" I yelled at him and took off the robe and I was looking at Dimitri and his jaw just dropped to the floor, he quickly recovered and stood up walked over towards me

_Please kiss me, Dimitri!!! _I thought to myself.

He picked up my robe and handed it to me

"Definitely against the dress code," Dimitri whispered in my ear and I couldn't help but giggle.

'_Rose you just giggled, I mean YOU never giggle Rose' _Lissa told me through the bond.

I shook my head at her and shot her a look that said 'Well I do now, so get over it'.

Aloud I said "Let's get this over and done with PEOPLE!" and everyone laughed at my uneasiness.

* * *

**Okay if you guys like it, I will keep going! Please Review so I know if you like it or not! But you don't have to though!!! =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone this is Rose's Dare now!! Hope ya'll all enjoy!!! **

* * *

Rose Queen of Truth or Dare

Chapter 2;

We walked to Headmistress Kirova's office and I knocked, "Come in!" I heard Kirova call from the other side of the door I quickly pushed open the door and everyone followed from behind me.

"Hello Rose and everyone else," I heard Kirova start "What can I do for you today?" She asked us politely.

"Miss I was wondering if you could tell me something?" I asked her politely.

"Certainly," was her response.

"How is my dancing coming along so far, Miss?" I asked her and then slipped off my robe and seen her eyes widen and she then looked as angry as hell!

I walked over towards her while swinging my hips and Lissa turned music on-Dimitri didn't come so, Adrian was filming for everyone to watch-I gave Headmistress Kirova a 100 watt killer 'Seductive smile' and she looked taken aback and everyone laughed.

I then dropped to the floor from in front of her and started dancing, I then got off the floor and jumped on her desk and started swinging my hips on her desk.

"Rose I don't know what's going on, but, I advise you to put some clothes on and cover yourself up and get off my desk!" Kirova shouted from over the music-'Low' by T-pain. I then got off and ran up to her and jumped on her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

I then got back on the table and slid my right foot to the side and I was in a crouching position and I glided my leg back to where my left leg was and shot up off the foot then stamped my foot while swinging my hair, EVERYONE-except Dimitri and a couple other students as well as guardians-were there and some were laughing and some were wolf whistling.

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 3 WEEKS!!!!" I heard Kirova shout from over the music.

Just then the song ended and I jumped off the desk and picked up my robe, gave Kirova a kiss on the cheek and left the room "BYE BABE!!!" I yelled over my shoulder to Kirova and then I couldn't help myself I cracked up laughing.

After my laughing rant I put my robe back on to cover myself up.

When we got to Dimitri's dorm I knocked "We're back!" I yelled through the door and when he opened the door, I put the most sexiest face on and opened up my robe and walked in then let it drop to the floor, Dimitri shut the door after everybody was in and when he turned back around I ran and quickly towards him and lifted my leg to wrap around his waist and kissed him on his chest-since that was the only place where my lips could reach then I quickly ran away and got my bag, to get changed into my clothe again.

After I got changed I washed the make-up off and walked back out of the bathroom, to see Dimitri watching everything and laughing his head off, and then I went and watched it as well.

When it finished I was laughing so hard I had tears in my eyes,

"Okay my turn again. Christian 'Truth or Dare?" I asked,

"Dare!" Christian replied excitedly

"Okay Christian your dare is to run down stairs to the hall-in front of everyone-and declare that you are gay and that you and Adrian have had crazy monkey sex!" I told him while giggling every now and then.

Everyone started laughing-except Christian and Adrian.

"FINE!!! I'll do the god damn fucking dare!!" Christian started "Just so you can't tell everyone I'm a scaredy cat, because I won't do a dare!!" Christian yelled at me

"KEWL!!" I screamed back

Christian and Adrian both gulped "Let's get this over and done with guys" Christian muttered smally.

"OH YEAH! And Lissa and everyone you've gotta go with the whole thing! Let's go now" I told them quickly and we all left-me with my video camera.

* * *

**WOW!!! Poor Christian! =[ **

**But anyway his fault for being born!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA =] **

**I just want to say Thanks to everyone who reads my stories!! YOU GUYS ROCK!!! =]**

**Please review and tell me what you think!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my fourth Chapter I'm thinking about changing the title and making it just this book thingy**

**Oh yeah and sadly I do NOT own Vampire Academy or the characters!!! =[ **

**only the story line!!!! (embarrassed)**

* * *

Rose Queen of Truth or Dare

Chapter 3;

We started walking down the corridor me filming Christian and Adrian who were walking hand-in-hand together 'whispering in each others ears', Where we went people started following, we ended up in the Hall and everyone watched with gaping mouths at Christian and Adrian.

Christian gave Adrian a kiss on the cheek and walked up to the front on the podium and got the microphone, turned towards me and glared.

"This is going to be good" I whispered to the others,

"Everyone! I, Christian Ozera have an announcement to make! Can my lover come up here, Please?" Christian said.

Lissa and Adrian walked up on the stage, Lissa looked shocked that Adrian went on the stage. Christian turned to Lissa and patted her cheek,

"I'm soo sorry Lissa, I didn't mean you," he told her softly, and Lissa looked soo hurt and angry. I could feel she was pretending it was real.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT ME? CHRISTIAN! DO YOU NEED TO TELL ME SOMETHING?! BECAUSE TELL ME NOW!!!" Lissa shrieked at him.

_Man, she'll make an excellent actress!!_ I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry. I didn't tell you earlier but I was using you to get Adrian jealous and now that I have sweet, sweet success I'm now leaving you Liss, sorry!" Lissa started sobbing.

"B-B-B-But you said you 'love me' Christian! How could you?" She then ran of screaming and clutching her head.

Then she came back in..

"YOU BASTARD!!" she shrieked "YOU how could you? And Adrian, you said you loved Rose!" she shrieked even louder.

Then Christian got down on one knee, and pulled out a ring.

"Adrian, will you marry me?" Christian asked Adrian.

"I'm sorry Christian, I don't marry and plus I love Rose!" Adrian shouted back.

Then ran down the aisle picked me up bridal-style and handed the camera to Dimitri to film, and Adrian carried me up to the podium.

"You didn't seem to remember LOVING Rose last night I bed, when we had 'crazy monkey sex' though" Christian used his fingers to make quotation marks at 'crazy monkey sex'.

"So THAT'S where you were last night, In bed with Adrian playing 'Bum Buddies," I shrieked at Adrian.

Adrian looked at me and shrugged "Who cares it was just a fling, about what happened between me and you! SO THERE! I was using you for your rockin' body" Adrian yelled out, then I slapped him on the face.

"OMG! ROSE! You did NOT tell me you had a fling with Adrian!" Lissa screeched out,

I shrugged "It was no biggie!" I yelled out,

Then Dimitri handed the video camera to Eddie and walked up to the podium giving Adrian a 'killer' glare,

At that moment '_If looks could kill' _ran through my head,

He walked up to my side and faced me and turned me around soo I was facing him. I bit my lip.

"How COULD you Rose after everything we've done together and after everything we've done in those practise sessions! How could you cheat on me! I remember you saying you 'love me', Is it still true?" Dimitri yelled out the first part, then quickly shot me a question and a tear escaped his left eye.

"I can explain Dimitri," I said to him,

"NO! You can't! I know everything, you ran off to 'sleep' with Adrian and left me wondering where you could be and you 'ditched' me that night to go sleep with a cheap, pathetic, moron, named-OH LET'S SEE-ADRIAN, also known as ADRIANA!!!" He screamed at me, he turned to walk away then turned back and looked at me,

"I should've believed everyone when they all said you were a whore, but I didn't and this is what I get a cheating, lying, scum bag," Dimitri said casually,

I couldn't help it, I burst into tears and couldn't stop crying "That...was…low…even…for…you" I told him in between huge sobs of tears,

I had tears streaming down my face, Everyone looked shocked-except for Dimitri and me I just couldn't stop crying and crying.

Lissa came up to me and put an arm around my waist and gave me a hug.

"I…..can't…..believe……you….just….said…..that…about me…..DIMITRI!!" I said feeling hurt, "It was just this stupid dare Adrian gave me and when I said 'no' he called me a 'chicken' and made stupid chicken noises so then I just turned around and said 'fine' so then I got drunk and then it sorta just happened for my dare and my reputation," I managed to stop the tears from falling at one stage to get that out and when I finished I was crying again, me and Lissa just held on to each other and kept crying.

I took a step back away from Lissa "I…have….a…..confession…..to…..make……," I said aloud in between tears then continued on "I…..am…….afraid…….of…….bunny rabbits!" I said in between more tears and because I couldn't stop crying I couldn't confess it was all just a joke.

"Thanks for watching our little play" Lissa yelled out while I was still crying and everyone was laughing. I kept seeing everyone laughing and pointing at me and I just couldn't move I was like frozen, I kept seeing them laughing and pointing at me.

I kept crying, I ran out through the back doors crying while tears were falling from my eyes..

* * *

**Oh MY!! Dimitri hurt Rose!! I know! **

**I nearly cried writing it, I know dorky. huh?**

**But I don't care!!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay ppl that have been reading the other version of this I am personally saying-writing-"I'm sorry for the abrupt change and apologize if this makes you sad and unhappy, like I said sorry"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy just my plot! The lovely Richelle Mead is the one who brought Vampire Academy into out lives!**

**I only own my plot-plots. =(**

**I know ppl we all wish we own Dimitri Belikov!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

'Truth or Dare Vampire Academy style

Chapter 4:

I ran back into Lissa's room with a smile on my face I knew Dimitri was lying….but it was all a show….it still doesn't mean his word's didn't hurt because, hello they did. I thought I heard my heart breaking out there.

After a few minutes of pacing the door opened and then the others came inside and I smiled they looked at me like I was crazy and Dimitri looked like he was going to cry so I walked up to him and slapped him on the face.

"You deserve that" I poked my tongue out at him.

"Child," I heard him mutter under his breath and I felt my eyes going wild I turned around on my heel and looked him straight in the eyes my heart giving a little leap in my chest-like it wanted to jump out of me into his arms.

"What did you call me?" I asked inches away from his face. I felt like kissing him. Dimitri just stood there looking so stoic and a little amused. I couldn't take it anymore. "I'm going!" I shouted out walking away as quickly as possible. I opened the door and when I didn't hear it slam shut I turned around to see Lissa standing there with an impish grin on her face.

"I like noodles" she shouted out and I heard laughter. I couldn't help it I laughed and I doubled over onto my knees with laughter.

* * *

**Oh ppl Sorry about the shortness (I made that up, I made that up HAHA!) of the chapter but i promise they WILL get a lot more longer. Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5! I'm evil and admitted it!

Vampire Academy Truth or Dare

Chapter 5:

_Well, now that that is over! _I thought to myself. I looked up into Lissa's beautiful Jade Green eyes and seen her smile at me. I smiled back at her. I walked back inside and sat down. I looked at Lissa and patted the spot next to me, she came and sat down. Christian sat down next to her. Adrian sat on my other side-my left-and Dimitri sat near Adrian often sneaking little glares.

I kept trying not to laugh at Dimitri, he's acting childish.

"My turn!" Christian shouted from next to Lissa.

"No. My turn!"

"Adrian. I believe it is Christian's turn" I said to him.

To be honest I didn't know who's turn it was. I just went along with Christian because if it was really Adrian's I have a feeling it'd involve me!

"Dimitri," I heard Christian start, "truth or dare." I looked at Christian to see a devilish smile on his face.

I looked towards Dimitri and visibly seen him gulp. "Uhh…..I don't knoaw…Dare?" I laughed at Dimitri and his being uncomfortable. He turned and glared at Adrian and that made me laugh even harder.

"Comrade. Don't take it out on Adriana." as soon as I said my nickname for Adrian Dimitri chuckled and shook his head, while the others were cracking up.

"Shhh. Hush! Hush! Okay Dimitri your dare is to kiss Rose on the lips full on make out." he said while laughing.

Dimitri looked at him incredulously, "that's it?" when Christian nodded Dimitri got up off his place, glared at Adrian while I tried to not laugh at the stupidity of this dare exactly knowing that me and Dimitri have kissed before-most were my fault-but he was actually going to kiss me here and now. I internally squealed. I looked at Adrian and smirked he looked so jealous at that moment. Dimitri kneeled down in front of me and slipped his hands around my waist when he had kneeled down in front of me I could only see him and his six-six feet of pure perfection. I tried not smiling like and idiot let alone smiling at all so I took for biting the corner of my lip. When he walked over to me my heart was thumping loud and I thought everyone could hear it and then when he kneeled in front of me it started thumping erratically.

He leaned in toward me staring at my eyes or lips I couldn't tell which one. My hands automatically wrapped around his neck without my knowing and pulled out his rubber band from his hair and my fingers weaved through his hair on their own. I pulled Dimitri the rest of the way to my lips. When our lips met I nearly, nearly gave an evil grin. I felt a little satisfaction of kissing him. I felt my heart immediately pick up pace-if that was even possible. I moulded my body up against him now we were so close. But I wanted to be closer. We kissed with so much intensity and I felt love through the kiss, I never wanted it to end. I forgot where we were ages ago.

Adrian POV:

Oh

Christian POV:

My

Lissa POV:

Christian.

Rose POV:

I didn't want this lovely kiss to end ever. I thought Dimitri would've pulled back by now but he didn't, for that I was really grateful. I felt Dimitri's hands tighten on me and then I felt him move and then all of a sudden I was hovering over Dimitri he was sitting on the carpet while I was straddling him and my hands started moving out of Dimitri's hair and moved down to his shoulders to the bottom of his shirt he grabbed my wrists, I opened one eye and seen him glaring at me. He then automatically stopped glaring when he heard he hiccup. I was soo embarrassed now I hiccupped in Dimitri's mouth.

_Poor Dimitri! _I thought sadly to myself I pulled away and bit the corner of my lip and he looked at me and grabbed my waist and pulled me back to him and he pulled my face down and kissed the blush on both of my cheeks and then started kissing me back on the lips. My eyes stared into Dimitri and I felt like I was naked, he made me feel like he could look into my soul. I felt Dimitri's hand slip up my shirt and started rubbing circles on the dip of my back, I shivered from pleasure. I felt him smile against my lips and then he started kissing to the corner of my mouth down to my neck and then further and further down.

Lissa POV:

They look so cute together.

I couldn't believe I never knew they were together because it's soo obvious now. I turned and looked at Adrian and he looked like he was going to cry and I feel bad for him and I nudged Christian and he looked at me and then I pointed to Adrian and he burst out laughing and then Dimitri and Rose sprang apart and Rose burst out laughing and then looked at Dimitri.

"Dimitri," she nudged him, "your turn." he turned back to her.

He looked thoughtful I turned and sat back down with the two of them and the others did the same Dimitri wrapped his arms around her waist and she held his arms on her. He had his chin on the top of her head. He sat behind her. Turned to Adrian and smiled evilly with wide mischief eyes, Rose sighed and turned around in his arms, pecked him on the lips.

"Dimitri, I know what you're going to do, you're going to bash him to a pulp and you can't do that unless you want to get fired." she said and in between words she pecked him on the lips.

"Roza, I was just thinking about it." I had never heard the name _Roza_ before and it sounded cute.

She turned back around and as soon as she turned around he looked at Adrian and gave him another evil smile then his eyes went to that mischief look.

_He looks so cute like that! Oh no! Lissa you LOVE Christian _I thought to myself.

My heart started going a little faster when I seen him like that my palms were getting sweaty and my heart missed a few beats and I seen Rose looking at me and she glared,

"Back off! He's mine" I seen Rose mouth to me and my eyes widened remembering how much she could hurt me….but she wouldn't I'm her best friend.

"Adriana, truth or dare," Dimitri asked Adrian in a menacingly voice. Adrian audibly gulped and his eyes widened in fear.

"Truth" he said fast.

"Adrian, do you have any sexual feelings for Rose at this moment?" he asked looking smug.

_Man this guy is good! _I thought involuntary.

Rose laughed and Dimitri's arm tightened around her and Christian was cracking up while I was laughing hysterically.

Adrian gulped and took a deep breath "Is it to late to pick Dare?" he asked in a small voice.

"Unless you want to make sexual comments and make out with your Aunt, Queen Tatiana?" he asked with a wicked smile. My heart leapt and Rose giggled.

"Umm…I think I'd stick with the other one," he said looking quite scared.

"Thought so." Guardian Belikov paused for a while looking expectantly. He sighed. "Adrian, Do you have any sexual feelings for Rose at this moment?" he asked again.

Adrian nodded "yes" he whispered almost inaudible, I could only just hear it. Guardian Belikov-Dimitri-was pulling out Rose's rubber band at the time so he couldn't see the nod at the time but he heard Adrian and you could tell he was trying really hard to ho ld back a smile.

"What was that Adrian I couldn't quite catch that." Guardian Belikov said. I knew what he was trying to do now.

He now was playing with Rose's hair with one hand and holding her as close as she could get with the other.

_I wish I was in Rose's place! _I thought to myself. Dimitri looked up at Adrian.

"yes!" he all but shouted.

Dimitri was obviously faking the confusion, "yes what?"

Christian started laughing it didn't sound anything like Dimitri's rich, sweet, delicious laugh. Christian's sounded plain.

Adrian sighed. "Yes. I have sexual feelings for Rose. Yes, yes, yes!"

"All I needed to hear." Dimitri said chuckling and pulling out his phone and Rose took it off him and her mouth dropped. She then burst into laughter.

"Oooh! Dimitri's been a naughty boy." she giggled and showed Christian I leaned over and seen that Dimitri had it on 'voice record' and I laughed.

Christian reached over and high-five Dimitri. They were both laughing.

"Dimitri did you have that on voice record the whole time?" I asked him suddenly nervous. When he shook his head I was so relieved. Dimitri took his phone out of Dimitri's hand and he pressed a few buttons and smiled evilly at Adrian, closed his phone and went to put it in his pocket. Rose kissed Dimitri's arm and a lust filled face covered him and Rose kissed all the way down to the top of his jeans, he glared at Rose and she giggled. She kissed this legs and I heard him growl again Rose moved her hand towards his hand and took his phone and straightened up and turned back around to face us. Guardian Belikov looked shocked and then Rose flipped his phone open and sighed, shut it and gave it back to Guardian Belikov. I think he had a pin on it, he smirked down at her and kissed her forehead.

"My turn" Adrian started…his gaze fell upon Rose "Rose truth or dare?" he asked her. Dimitri's arms tightened around her and she sighed and leaned into him.

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss me" he grinned triumphantly.

She leaned forward and then he leaned even closer and she slapped the side of his face and he had a red mark where she hit him, then she kissed her hand and placed it on Adrian's not red cheek. Adrian looked shocked. Rose grinned at Dimitri and he looked back at her and chuckled. She pecked him on the cheek then turned around again. He smiled shaking his head.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is Chapter 6! Hope you enjoy!! Okay I have to admit I think this story-plot-could go on forever! I love writing this! i laughed and I hope you like reading it as well.**

* * *

Vampire Academy Truth or Dare

**Rose POV:**

Chapter 6:

I looked at Lissa and smiled as sweetly as I could. She gulped.

"Lissa Truth or Dare?"

"Truth?" it came out like a question and she knew it.

I grinned at Dimitri and I knew exactly what to ask her and it all came down to her and I'd know if she lied.

"Okay, now you know you can't lie" I paused for dramatic effect, I looked up and smiled sweetly at her. "Do you love Dimitri?" I asked her smugly. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped to a perfect little 'o' shape, Christian stiffened and Adrian's eyes went wide and he smiled.

Dimitri's hand went under my chin and he kissed my nose, I giggled and I felt him harden on my back. I didn't care I found it cute, yet at the same time sexy. I kissed his cheek and he sighed in my ear.

His breath tickled me and I smiled up at him, he smiled back at me. I adored him with all my heart. He looked at me with wide eyes and all innocent and I gave him a peck on the lips and he kissed me back. It was short yet really sweet. I looked back at Lissa. Dimitri held me tighter to him and I decided I could be like this with him forever. I held his arms to me so they couldn't start roaming and he didn't mind at all.

"Can I choose dare?" Lissa asked I shrugged and she sent me a grateful feeling through the bond and she said "I change it to Dare" she said with a smile showing her fangs.

"Your dare is to go up to Jesse and Ralf and ask them when they're going and then say 'I got a vision and you guys are going to get beaten severely by a masked man' then text me where they are going and I'll pretend to be the masked man." Adrian laughed and so did Christian.

"Okay" she shrugged.

"Lets go."

We got up and Dimitri took my hand and led me out the door I expected him to let go once we were out the door but he didn't. I started swinging our hands and he looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back up at him. He brought our hand up and turned my hand around to his lips and kissed the centre of the back of it. Christian had gotten the mask and handed it to me and gave me some of his black clothes since Lissa, Christian and I were the same size in height and I was pretty thin so I'd fit his shirt but will need pants. We stopped at my dorm and I got dressed, Dimitri was watching me and his eyes were roaming over my body and he looked at it appreciably and then licked his lips. I giggled and he smiled down at me. I finished putting the shirt on and then my phone started vibrating in my pocket and I jumped. I got my phone out and it was from Lissa,

_They're heading towards commons the long way, hurry we're around the back,_

_I admit I do think Dimitri is hot and Thanx for letting me change to Dare, _

_You're the best._

_Love ya and Good luck._

_From Lissa. Xoxo_

I smiled and pressed reply.

_Hey Liss,_

_I'm going now, K?_

_Wat r best friends 4 rite? _

_I know Dimitri is hot! _

_Luv ya 2 and Thanx,_

_I'll try not to kill anyone, Ha!_

_From Rose. Xoxo _

I felt breath on my neck and seen that Dimitri was reading over my shoulder and I laughed kissed him on the lips.

"Dimitri, can you do me a favour?" I asked a plan forming.

"Yep. What is it?" he whispered seductively in my ear.

"Make sure you don't let me kill anyone."

"Okay."

"Come on!" I said grabbing his hand and running off.

We ran out the back and I put the mask on and exited seeing Jesse and Ralf. Dimitri stayed inside and decided to walk out around the other side. I walked up to them.

"Put your hands up!" I shouted at them with my most manly voice and they looked completely scared and obeyed. "Put your left hand on your head!" I instructed and they did that immediately. I was enjoying this a lot. "Put you right hand on each others hip!" I shouted at them and their eyes widened and they immediately did that. All the while I was speaking in my most manly voice I could find. They looked so stupid I walked in front of them. "Now make out with each other!" I demanded. I knew they wouldn't do that and they shook their head and I punched Jesse in the face breaking his nose and then punching Ralf in the face breaking his nose and then I punched them both I in the stomach and kicked them in between the legs-their crotch-they fell holding their crotch and that's when Dimitri rounded the corner and looked at me. I ran off around the corner and just sat there waiting for Dimitri. When he rounded the corner I smiled at him and he shook his head smiling.

"Come on let's get back now." We then ran off to Lissa's dorm.

When we got there everyone was looking at a camera and laughing. Dimitri lifted his eyebrow questioningly and they gave us the camera and showed us me masked and all in black and the whole thing even when Dimitri rounded the corner, then that's when it finished.

"My turn!" Lissa shouted……"Rose truth or dare!" she asked me.

"Dare."

"Your dare is, you have to drink as much Russian Vodka as you can without passing out!" She aid giggling and my mouth dropped. Dimitri chuckled and sat down, looked at me and then smirked. Uh-Oh.

* * *

**Okay hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the seventh Chapter! Hope you likey!!!**

* * *

Vampire Academy Truth or Dare

Chapter 7:

Adrian went to his room in search for Russian Vodka and the rest of us were all sitting down listening to music from on my phone. I was just hoping all the time Adrian wouldn't spike the drinks. Dimitri had his arms wrapped around me, I had my arms around Christian, Christian had his arms around Eddie, Eddie had his arms around Lissa and Lissa had her arms around Dimitri. I t was pretty sill, but we didn't care enough. We had been sitting down for about an hour 'till we heard the door open again and then footsteps. We all turned around to see Adrian standing there with a weird look on his face, he just shook his head and then put down three boxes FULL of Russian Vodka. I gulped hard and looked at Dimitri. Dimitri had a smirk on his face. Everyone then decided it was time to go back to there normal places. I got one of the bottles out and took off the cap. I put it to my lips and downed the drink in seconds. I went for another bottle and then another, another, another and another. Lissa and I knew I could hold my liquor really well. After about the twelfth I felt pretty drunk. I kept downing them like there was no tomorrow. After the twenty seventh I started feeling a little drunk and tipsy. But I kept going. I was on to my thirty-second bottle and I was way drunk. I felt extremely sick. I got up and ran to the bathroom in Lissa's room. I was vomiting up my guts. I heard whispers out side, or unless it was the wind. I couldn't be quite sure. I went back out and looked at them all, Dimitri, Christian, Adrian and Mia's eyes were wide as. Lissa was smirking.

"Your turn!" Lissa shouted at me pronouncing each word properly. I looked at her confusingly. She shook her head and sighed. _Truth or Dare, Rose your turn at Truth or Dare. _She told me through the bond. I couldn't feel her emotions.

"Ooh, Ooh, Ooh! Eddie! Truth or Dare?" I shouted at him.

"No need to yell!" He replied.

"Don't change the subject!" I yelled at him.

"Fine! Truth!" He yelled back. I started laughing, then I immediately stopped, feeling vile rise in my throat I hiccupped and then vomited all over myself. Lissa sighed and crawled towards me. She helped me up and took me to the bathroom. She helped me undress, while the door to the bathroom was shut and then told me to shower. She then went out and came back with a dress. I looked at it and scowled.

"1.…2.….3.….4.…..5, once I caught a fish alive. 6.…7.…8.….9.….10, then I let it go-Ow!" I slipped over in the shower and fell through the shower door-that was glass. I looked around me to see glass everywhere and blood pouring out of my leg and rib. I screamed, then Liss and Mia came running in. They screamed when they seen me.

"Is everything alright?" I heard some idiot say.

"Yeah, we're fine!" Mia and Lissa yelled back. Lissa and Mia started getting towels and wrapped them around me. I felt numb, I was in shock and my body wouldn't respond, I had no feeling in my body. Suddenly all the pain came and hit me all at once and I screamed out loud really loud, putting really inappropriate comments in here and there. Lissa and Mia wrapped my body up in a towel. I couldn't move. Mia moved outside the door. I started crying. Then suddenly Dimitri came in with his eyes closed and Mia guiding him. Then Dimitri picked me up and I screamed because of the pain.

I blanked out.

When I opened my eyes I was in the clinic. Lissa was beside me and so was everyone else.

"Eddie, this is your truth question. You have to answer truthfully." Eddie nodded. "Do you think Mia is hot?" I asked him. When he nodded my eyes widened. I felt really groggy.

Soon Dr. Olendzki came in and checked me out. I had bandages on me everywhere. She put some more stuff in the tubes that would make me sleep.

I then fell to sleep thinking about Lissa. Dimitri. Christian. Eddie. Mia. Mason

* * *

**Sorry it was short and if it wasn't the best!!**

**Okay I'm thinking about doing a FF where Bella is already a Vampire!! Please tell me if you think I should go ahead with it!!**

**Oh and please check out my Twilight story and tell me what you think!!**

**OH yeah don't let me forget! My mum brought me New Moon yesterday and I watched it!! You see I live in Australia, so we basically get things after other countries do, so I'm really happy about it! **


	8. Chapter 8! Randomzness!

**Okay I've Changed This Chapter so you could have more of a laugh. I actually writing this, but I hardly ever UD. Hope you like this Chapter than the other version.**

* * *

Truth Or Dare Vampire Academy Style

Chapter 8:

I woke up feeling groggy and numb all at the same time. I opened my eyes and a huge light was shining in my eyes. I blinked my eyes a couple times and recognized it as the ceiling light. I looked to my right to see Dimitri smiling at me, Christian smirking and laughing, Lissa and Mia looking very worried. Adrian was nowhere to be seen and Eddie was sitting there looking very amused.

"Who's turn?" I asked them.

"What?" They all asked in unison.

"For Truth or Dare. Who's turn."

"It's your turn. How could you worry about that now?" Dimitri asked the last question to himself shaking his head and chuckling.

"Well, Dimitri…you always taught me to grow up to be a really strong little boy." I told him and everyone burst out laughing including me.

"So Rose how come you never told us you're a guy?" Dimitri asked.

"Oh…I was never quite sure until now."

"Well since it's my turn. Eddie Truth or Dare?" I asked him.

Eddie visibly gulped. "Uh….um….uh…Dare?" he made it sound like a question and that made me want to hit him over the head, really hard. I went to move my hand but their hands all stopped mine. I pouted and they all chuckled-well the guys chuckled while the girls giggle, apart from me I sat there pouting.

"Eddie your Dare is to…."I thought for awhile and then I got the perfect Dare for him. "Your Dare is to go up to Stan and say 'I really want to play Doctors and Nurses with you Sexy Stan. I'll be the doctor and you can be the nurse.' Go hurry you better be quick because I do need company. Dimitri will have to stay here so he doesn't get into trouble and Lissa do you mind video recording it for me. I have got to see this and so does Dimitri. Oh Eddie make sure it's believable or you'll get something ten times as worst." I told him. Every one was laughing at his expression and at the Dare I gave him. Dimitri looked worried and yet amused.

"Time to suffer my excruciating Dare." Eddie said gulping again and heading out the door. The others-except Dimitri-followed him out the door. I turned to Dimitri with a smile on my face and he smiled back at me.

"Roza you are one evil Dhampir, you know that right?"

"As if I couldn't." I told him and he laughed. I stared into Dimitri's eyes and felt myself get lost in them.

* * *

**Okay for those who haven't read the other version. Do you want me to put it up so you know what it was? I'll do Chapter 9 and 10 now and post them up as soon as I'm finished. Okay who should the next POV be in? Eddie? Mia? Or Lissa's? Just tell me and I'll do it straight away. Or should I have a Chapter of each POV or maybe Stan's POV. Hehe. Maybe try getting into Stan's head. **

**If you want a different story but different people and all that please check out my poll on my profile! You can choose who you want the next story to be about!**

**Please tell me what you think about it!**


	9. Chapter 9! Stan Gay? Did I hear right?

**Okay this is short but really funny. I even say so myself. I was cracking up while writing this Chapter. It's in Lissa's POV!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Truth Or Dare Vampire Academy Style

Chapter 9: Lissa's POV

I couldn't believe Eddie's dare, but it was gonna be soo funny and we would all have a good time remembering these. We all just have to hope Rose does put them on Youtube for the whole world to see. Maybe that'd be a little harsh, but when we are older at least we'd be able to look back and say 'I remember that day, it was bad at the time but I'm glad I did it because it is soo bloody hilarious'.

We were walking around and we all found Stan walking around near the common's building, the others and I hid behind a bush and I got out Rose's video camera and started recording this funny moment. Eddie walked up to Stan and fluttered his eyes and Stan looked at him-looking a bit pissed off. Eddie ran his arm down Stan's arm.

"I wanna play Doctors and Nurses with you Sexy Stan." Eddie said in his most seductive tone.

"Eddie I've been waiting along time to hear you say that. Come on." Stan said and I had a hard time not bursting out laughing. Stan grabbed Eddie's arm and started pulling him away to the Guardian's building. Eddie turned and looked at us wide eyed and frightened. I then released the compulsion and Stan looked at Eddie disgusted and pushed him away.

Stan grabbed Eddie by the shoulder's and pulled him towards himself and kissed him full on the lips. I release the compulsion again and Stan took a step backward.

"Eddie Castile, I don't know what sort of sick joke this is but it better stop right now!" Stan shouted making some birds fly away.

"But I want to play Doctors and Nurses with you Stanny boy." Eddie said and slapped Stan's ass. Christian burst out laughing and grabbed onto my shoulder to keep himself up.

"Well I'm not as gay as you think I am." Stan said and stormed away. I burst out laughing.

"Stan is gay?" I whispered/asked Christian and he fell over laughing. Eddie walked back the other way wiping his lips. We got out of our hiding place and walked over to the shock yet disgusted Eddie that was heading to the clinic with balled up fists.

* * *

**If you want I'll do the next Chapter in Eddie's POV so you know how it was like for him. I hope you liked it. But I may just get on with Chapter 10 for now! =D **

**Tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10! Sorry Dimitri!

**This is Chapter 10! Hope you enjoy reading! =D**

* * *

Truth Or Dare Vampire Academy Style

Chapter 10:Rose POV

I don't know how long I sat there looking into Dimitri's gorgeous brown eyes when the door opened, I turned to the sound along with Dimitri and seen them all come in laughing there heads off-except Eddie looked ready to kill someone and that someone would be me.

"So how'd it go?" I asked.

"Stan is gay." They all said while me and Dimitri looked at them curiously I burst out laughing along with Dimitri.

"Dimitri I don't want you hanging out with Stan anymore, it'd be bad for you and I won't take any chances of you converting to a homosexual. Although we all know Adrian will be all for it." I said the last part dryly.

"Yes Mom." Dimitri replied laughing and that made everyone laugh.

"Wait you said that Stan was gay right?" I asked and when they nodded I got all excited. "I need to see this." I said to Lissa nodding to the camera and she handed it to Dimitri to let me watch.

When I finished watching with Dimitri we were both in hysterics.

"You're go Edster." I informed and with his nickname everyone apart from me and him laughed.

"Dimitri Truth or Dare?" Eddie asked.

Dimitri sighed heavily. "Dare." he said pathetically.

"Dimitri your dare is to…" Eddie looked really thoughtful.

"Eddie come here, I'll tell you one." I told him and he walked over and I whispered to him what Dimitri's dare should be and he doubled over laughing.

"Are you sure Rose?" he asked on the ground kicking his legs in the air and I nodded.

Dimitri looked really worried now.

"Dimitri your dare is to go into Alberta's office stripped down naked and sing 'Girls just wanna have fun' and you have no choice to not do it and when we say naked we mean no clothes on." Eddie said falling over again with laughter.

I looked at Dimitri to see his eyes nearly popping out of his head and his mouth dropped down. He looked absolutely terrified. I actually didn't think he was breathing.

"Dimitri are you breathing?"

"I don't know Rose." he replied.

"How can you not know?"

"Stop asking questions."

I burst out laughing and made a 'come here' motion with my finger and he moved over to me and I kissed him and quickly pulled back before he could deepen it.

"Do I have to be full naked?" Dimitri asked sounding like a five year old and I nodded. Eddie looked thoughtful again.

"Okay fine then you can go in your boxes." Eddie said.

"But where's the fun in that?" I asked. Eddie laughed.

"I got it. You just wanna see the big bad Russian naked." Eddie said and everyone laughed. I giggled.

"Maybe." I said. "Comrade. Start strippin' now." I told him and moved my arm to the waist band of his jeans and yanked them down.

Dimitri shook his head exasperated.

"We don't have all day Dimitri." Eddie said.

"Fine." he said sulkily and started taking off his shirt then jeans, while I watched eagerly. When Dimitri was in just his boxers, I removed my arm from under the blankets and pressed my finger against his maculing arms. He looked so hot! I watched as they went Lissa with video camera in hand.

* * *

**Okay I am really starting to feel bad for the Hot Russian we all love! *pouts* poor Dimitri! =P**

**Hehe! I can't wait for the next Chapter! But I'm gonna go to bed! Maybe Chapter 11 Tomozz! Only if you're lucky enough *yawn* I'm soo tired! Been a big day *yawn***


	11. Chapter 11! OMGness!

**Sorry for taking so long at UD but I was reading a book *head down and very embarrassed* I had just got it 2 days ago. Anyway here is the long awaited Chapter 11! MWAHAHA**

* * *

Truth Or Dare Vampire Academy Style!

Chapter 11: Dimitri POV

I couldn't believe it all I know out of the lyrics is:

'I come home in the morning light,

My mother says, "When you gonna live your life right?"

Oh, Mother, Dear

We're not the fortunate ones,

And Girls,

They wanna have fu-un,

Oh, Girls

Just wanna have fun.'

Damn Rose is dead when I'm finished. I looked towards Eddie and glared, Eddie smirked at me and the Princess was laughing.

"Let me guess. Rose is dead?" Christian asked and when I nodded he burst out laughing. "I heard that you never wanna mess with Russian or something bad will happed."

"Really? Do you want to find out?" I asked Christian and the smirk fell off his face and his eyes widened, his jaw dropped and he looked absolutely terrified. He then shook his head.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." he kept murmuring and he kept repeating 'no' over and over again.

"Okay."

"Hurry up Dimitri." Eddie yelled and I glared at him and he laughed. I couldn't believe them. Rose is soo annoying. Paybacks gonna be good. Maybe even Christian or Mia.

I sighed when we came to Alberta's office. I knew they were having a Guardian meeting and the guys would tease me about this day for the rest of my life.

I pushed open the door and walked in. Everyone turned to look at me, I was going to kill someone-named Rosemarie Hathaway. I heard music go off and recognized it as 'Cyndi Lauper Girls wanna have fun.' Dang this is it. Ugh. Better make the most of it-for Rose's sake.

"_I come home in the morning light,_

_My mother says 'When you gonna live your life?' _

_Oh, Mother, Dear,_

_We're not the Fortunate ones," _

I started singing dryly.

"Sorry Belikov. You gotta start again And sing, you also have to be enthusiastic about it or you loose the boxers." I heard Eddie say and I felt my eyes go wide and my mouth drop. I quickly blinked and recovered myself.

I heard the music start again and Everyone in the room was either laughing or smirking at me. Except Alberta she looked at me like she was either going to crack up laughing or fall off her chair.

I looked at them all and bit my lip and they either started laughing harder or was laughing now.

"_I come home in the morning light,_

_My mother says, "When you gonna live your life?"_

_Oh, Mother, Dear,_

_We're not the fortunate ones,_

_And Girls,_

_They wanna have fu-un,_

_Oh, Girls,_

_Just wanna have fun."_

I stopped and looked at them and everyone was laughing I looked at Eddie and he was on the floor clutching his stomach.

"Like I told Christian. Don't mess with tall Russians." I told him and he stopped laughing and looked at me wide eyed and jumped up straightening his shirt.

Everyone started laughing even harder because of my little threat and my attempt at singing.

"Oh I'm soo sorry that I can't sing opera like you Christian. You know all the Guardians have heard you singing in the shower. And you Stan you're a poor excuse for a man a guy who sings Barbie Girl by Aqua." I said laughing and everyone laughed even harder.

"Come on in have to show this to Rosie puss." Lissa said and that made me raise an eyebrow at her. "It's Rose's nickname. She asked me to call her that." I laughed even harder along with some others that were laughing.

* * *

**WOW! Stan singing Barbie Girl! HAHAHAHAHA! AND 'Rosie Puss' OMG that made me laugh as well as my eyes going watery from to much laughing!**


	12. Chapter 12! Funny!

**This is the long awaited Chapter 13! **

* * *

Truth Or Dare Vampire Academy Style!

Chapter 12: Rose's POV

I stared up at the ceiling when I heard the door open I looked to the door to see Dr. Olendzki standing there, smiling at me.

"Hi Rose. Okay you can leave as long as you have someone with you the whole time and you have to change your bandages every night and you'll also have to come back and check up with me everyday before school and after. I'll get you a pass so you don't have to train and you won't have to go to practises with Guardian Belikov. You're free to go if you like. Oh, but you'll need this," she said handing me a cane. My eyes widened.

"I'll be fine to walk," I told her.

"Rose," she warned.

"I'll be fine, I promise. If I have trouble I'll come back and get it, but I won't, I promise I will," I told her smiling kindly.

"Okay, but only because you promised," she told me.

I got up out of the bed and my legs felt like jelly. I walked out to the door and looked down at my blue jumper and jeans that were clean, I smiled and heard the door open and the I heard laughter. I looked up to see Dimitri laughing along with everyone else.

"Hey Rosie puss," he said laughing. My eyes widened and I cracked up laughing.

"My turn. Eddie Truth or Dare?" Dimitri asked smirking.

"Dare?" It came out as a question.

"Your dare is to….." Dimitri paused and looked thoughtful for a minute and I knew he was teasing I walked up to him and slapped his arm, playfully.

"Stop teasing," I told him and he laughed.

"Eddie your dare is to go up to Janine Hathaway and ask her if she has any spare condoms for you and Alberta to try out," Dimitri said smirking and I cracked up laughing while clutching his arm. Everyone else was laughing as well and Dimitri had his arm wrapped around my waist. Eddie wasn't laughing, he just looked horrified.

"What're you trying to do? Get me killed?" he asked sounding mortified.

"You have to do it," Dimitri told him.

"Fine," he said stalking off and I took my camera from Lissa and she giggled.

* * *

**Man! I have to say so myself that was a good dare! Okay I'm running out of dares and if you have any ideas of either Truths or Dares than please tell me!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Am I evil or what? Tell me!**


	13. Chapter 13! Hehe! Adrian!

**This is Chapter 13! And it is written below! as well!**

* * *

Truth Or Dare Vampire Academy Style!

Chapter 13:

Eddie walked around and then he found my mom. We were hiding in bushes and behind poles until we found her. She was out near the quad and there was a little bit of roof there and I quickly climbed up behind the building and climbed up onto the wall and hid up there. I walked to the edge and laid down on my stomach. I had a good view-birds eye view-and I could hear them perfectly.

"Guardian Hathaway I really wanted to ask you something before you left," he said. I was filming the whole thing and I really wanted to crack up laughing.

"What is it Mr. Castile?" she asked him, Guardian mask on, blank voice and anything.

"Do you have any condoms for Alberta and I to try out?" he asked her, "I promise we will give them back when we're finished with them," he told her and I nearly burst out laughing right the and there.

Mom went really red and you could nearly see steam coming out of her ears and nose. She turned to Eddie and slapped him in the face. You could hear the sound from over here and Eddie's cheek was turning red as mom walked away.

"You didn't answer me!. We really need them!" he shouted after her and my mom walked away even faster. I could hear everyone else laughing from up here. I got up from where I was lying and walked to the edge as everyone else got out from the bush.

"Where's Rose?" Eddie asked.

"Up there," Dimitri said pointing to thee roof.

"Shit," he muttered.

I jumped down. I walked over to them. "Hey did you's miss me? Oh wait, silly me of coarse you guys would because you all love me," I told them smiling and they laughed.

"You wish," Christian muttered.

I looked around to see heaps of people around and about. When I spoke I spoke really loud and nearly shouted it. "No Christian, I will not have sex with you," I told him and he went red from anger and embarrassment.

He looked around to see everyone looking at him and some were laughing. "Rose! I didn't say that!" he shouted at me.

"Of coarse you didn't! because if I asked you if you, Ralf and Jesse had a threesome you'd say no!" I shouted at him.

Everyone was cracking up by now even Christian. "Rose I wanna have sex with you," he said sarcastically.

"Thank god! I thought you were gonna say you were breaking up with Eddie!" I shouted and everyone laughed. "Come on lets go," I whispered to them and we all walked off and we ended up in Adrian's room.

"Okay Eddie your go," I told him.

"Okay Adrian Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Dare," Adrian said while grinning.

"Your dare is to……" Eddie started going deep in thought.

"Eddie," I said and nodded for him to lean to me and I whispered what Adrian should do in his ear and he cracked up laughing.

"Is it alright if I use that one?" he asked.

"Of coarse," I replied smiling.

"Okay Adrian your dare is to run around the school naked-and yes I did say naked-screaming about how you love to touch yourself in the middle of the night and moan Aunties name," Eddie said laughing and everyone burst out laughing and Adrian stood there looking terrified. Adrian took a deep breath and muttered something to himself while he had his eyes closed. He opened them and nodded.

"Okay. I'll do it," he said and I turned to Dimitri.

"Dimitri look. Adrian is three years younger than you and he is more of a man. He can stand up go outside naked and run around saying stuff while you sung," I told him disappointedly.

"Well at least I'd prefer to have at least some dignity," he told me.

"Dignity? What a load of shit," I told him and he sighed.

"Are we gonna do this or not?" Adrian asked. I looked up at him and seen that he had already gotten undressed and that he was fully naked. My eyes went wide and Dimitri put his hand over my eyes.

"Dimitri! I'm not three and as if I'd be checking Adrian out while I have a Russian God to check out," I told him pecking him on the lips and he uncovered my eyes and I looked up at him. I looked up into Adrian's eyes.

"Hurry up," I told him and he ran outside. When he was out the door I seen someone turn in his direction and there eyes widened and they cracked up laughing. Adrian grabbed himself and did the Michael Jackson famous move. I cracked up laughing and they looked at him horrified.

He waved. "I like to touch myself in the middle of the night and moan out Aunty," he shouted to her, with a massive grin on his face and I cracked up laughing while trying to keep the camera on him. Her eyes widened and she screamed, running off.

I put the camera on her and laughed. Dimitri placed his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

Adrian took off skipping and we followed behind him. He came to a whole bunch of people and stopped.

"I like to touch myself in the middle of the night and moan out Aunty!" he shouted and everyone-apart from us-fell over laughing and I got them on video. Adrian did this repeatedly for an hour.

"Okay now you have to go into headmistresses office and say that," Eddie said and we all cracked up laughing. Dimitri motioned to the rest of us apart from Adrian to come over to him and we all leaned in and listened.

"Okay, guys this is gonna be really funny. Because Alberta is having a meeting with some Guardians and the Queen will be there with some friends and her Guardians and Adrian has no clue. So I can't be there," he whispered to us and we all cracked up laughing.

"Okay I'll make sure I get it on video for you ,babe," I told him. They all laughed.

"Come on guys we gotta go. Dimitri won't be comin' because he has a shift," I told them and Adrian shrugged and we all walked off. I looked back to Dimitri to see him smiling at me and I smiled back at him.

We arrived outside Alberta's office and Adrian inched the door open and then started shouting. "I like to touch myself in the middle of the night and moan out Aunty!" he yelled and opening the rest of the door open and skipped inside. I seen Queen Bitches face and she looked horrified and yet amused. Everyone else in the room was laughing. Adrian was blushing furiously and I got it all on camera. Everyone was laughing.

Adrian grinned and did the famous Michael Jackson move where he grabbed himself. Everyone started laughing and Adrian turned around and skipped out the door and we all followed.

We walked back into his room and told Adrian to get dressed and then it was his turn. Dimitri was sitting in there grinning like a village idiot.

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this and i found it quite funny to write!**

**Hope you liked it and please tell me if you think I should rewrite it! Constructive criticism welcome! There's always room to improve! **


	14. Chapter 14

**This is Chapter 14!**

* * *

Truth Or Dare Vampire Academy Style!

Chapter 14:

I looked at Dimitri and giggled, taking a picture of him on my camera and when it flashed he blinked and looked up at me surprised.

"Okay. Christian Truth or Dare?" Adrian asked him as we all sat down.

"Dare. I'm not a pussy," he confirmed.

"Are you sure? Because I do remember hearing about you getting a sex change so you could have sex with Jesse and Ralf," I said smirking.

"I'd never have sex with them even if my life depended on it," he exclaimed.

"So you are giving me permission to kill you," I stated.

"No!" he shouted,

"Okay, okay enough of that you two. Christian your dare is to set the fire alarm off and have a microphone in hand, yelling out don't worry this is only a fire drill and make a fake fire everywhere," Adrian said.

"That could get him expelled!" Lissa shouted.

"Good thing you're good at compulsion, because you're gonna be the one savin' his chicken ass, not me," Adrian said.

Everyone except Adrian, Lissa and Christian started laughing..

"He does not have a chicken bottom!" Lissa stated at him and we all laughed.

"Christian be a man and fight your own battles, don't let your girlfriend do it for you," Adrian said.

"Fine lets go do this shit," Christian mumbled and we all stood up and walked out the door.

Christian found a microphone after half an hour of looking for it and he set grabbed a hammer and broke the fire alarm and it all went off, water started falling from the ceiling.

"Don't worry everyone this is just a fire drill!" he said and flicked his wrist and the floor burnt up into flames. Everyone was scurrying around and was screaming. "This is just a fire drill no need to panic!" he shouted. I started laughing. As I heard teachers coming around the corner we ran the other direction while Christian wasn't looking.

"Christian Ozera what is the meaning of this?" I heard someone ask him.

"Uhhh….Um! This is a fire drill," he said hesitantly.

"You have three week suspension. Do you know the damaged you caused?" they asked again.

"No and to tell you the truth I don't really care," he said.

"Goodbye Mr. Ozera. Go to your room now and hand me that," they said again.

"Okay by," he said and then walked around the corner and seen us. He glared at us and we all burst out laughing, while he was glaring.

* * *

**I don't think this chapter was all that great but the next will be much better! Promise!**

**Hope you liked it! If you have any ideas tell me! **


	15. Chapter 15

**This is Chapter 15!**

* * *

Truth Or Dare Vampire Academy Style!

Chapter 15:

We were all back in Adrian's room, sitting in a circle on the carpet.

"Rose Truth or Dare?" Christian asked.

"Dare," told him coolly.

"I dare you to wear something I pick out for you and you have to do what I tell you no matter what it is," he told me and I was really shocked.

_That's all? God this is gonna be easy! _I though to myself.

"Okay."

"Rose you have to dress up as a bunny," he told me, "with a tail and ears."

I stood up and we all walked to my room. I got out my Halloween costume from a year ago and went into the bathroom to change into it.

It was a this pink shirt that was strapless and it was fluffy right where the panties were, it was silky and it had these pink gloves that went with it and the panties were pink and they had this fluffy bunny tail on the back-right where your ass was-and it had pink ears, it had pink stockings to go with it and I put the panties over the stockings and there were white stilettos to go with them. I exited and pirouetted for them and Adrian wolf whistled along with Dimitri. I laughed and threw myself in his arms and pretended to be a bunny and scratched my bunny ears that were sitting on the top of my head.

Dimitri pressed his lips to mine and then put me down. I pouted.

"I can pick you up if you want, little Dhampir," Adrian said wagging his eyebrows at me. Dimitri growled and grabbed me pulling me to his chest and growled at Adrian. I laughed.

"Dimitri stop getting over protective, I can handle him," I told him and squirmed out of his arms. I walked behind Adrian and ran up to his back and jumped on it and Adrian fell to the ground. "Adrian you are supposed to carry me, not lay on the floor," I told him. He tried getting up but it was useless. "I'm not that heavy," I complained. I got off his back and he stood up and flung me onto his back.

I kicked him in the thigh. "Ye-ha Cowboy," I yelled and kicked him in thee thigh again.

I jumped off his back. "You're boring."

We walked outside and Christian smirked.

"Okay Rose you have to go up to Jesse and shake your tail in his face and say, I'm gay for you," Christian chuckled and I sighed. Dimitri looked a bit worried and I laughed.

"Okay," I said skipping up to Jesse.

"Hey Rose," he said, looking me over and stepping forward. I turned around and shook me ass in his face so he could see my tail.

"Jesse I'm gay for you," I said. I turned and looked at him and his eyes were wide and his jaw was slack.

"I'm gay for you, too," I heard him murmur and I cracked up laughing. I ran my fingers along the side of his face.

"Bye," I said, smiling and skipped off.

"Okay you have to go to Stan and ask does my butt look big in this while bending over and shaking it in his face," Christian said smirking.

I walked off laughing and we all found Stan inside the classroom. I walked up to him and looked him in the eye. I turned and bent down while asking. "Does my butt look big in this." and shook it in his face.

"No. Maybe," he said nervously. I straightened up and looked at him in the eye and turned to him.

I punched him in the face. "Nobody asked you," I told him and stormed off.

"Okay now this is the final. Rose you have to go into the cafeteria and start dancing to Gimme More by Britney Spears and do the exact moves she does with Adrian, Lissa, Ralf and Jesse."

"Fine."

We all walked out into the cafeteria, Lissa brought the CD and Christian brought the CD player. When we got inside they set it up and pressed play. I jumped on the nearest table and started dancing and then Adrian came over and helped me off the tabled and we all started dancing.

When it was over some people were laughing and some were just openly gaping at us. We all walked back to Adrian's room.

"Mia Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," she said confidently.

"Your dare is to go up to Stan and give him a lap dance and say you want to have crazy monkey sex with him," I told her and everyone laughed.

She nodded, unable to say anything and we all walked off.

* * *

**I'm running out of Dares and need major help!**


	16. Chapter 16! Read Spirit Bound!

**Chapter 16! **

**Warning!**

**Warning! **

**I've just finished reading Spirit Bound and Man did i cry or what?**

**Yes...I did!**

* * *

Truth Or Dare Vampire Academy Style!

Chapter 16:

When we arrived at Stan's door, we knocked and he opened it up with a sigh. I skipped in and ran up to his bed and jumped on it laughing. I heard Alto sigh, again. I looked up video camera in hand and then Lissa walked in and pulled the chair into thee middle of the room and came laughing up to me and sat beside me. Dimitri came in and he smirked and then sat on the bed with me and Lissa. The rest-except Mia and Stan-walked over and sat on the bed.

"Stan?" Mia asked, and stepped toward Stan and he stepped away from her. She repeated this several times until he fell into the chair. She walked towards him and stood in front of him, nearly straddling him and she started swinging her hips and slowly started lifting up her shirt. When she got to the edge of her bra, she stopped and slowly brought it down again. She had a skirt on, that went above her knees about fifteen centimetres, and started lifting that up too, as well as swinging her hips, she turned around and now her ass was up in his face. She then turned again, so she was facing him. Unbuttoning his shirt slowly, button by button, she leaned forward and whispered something in his ear and as his eyes widened we all know that she finished her dare. She then started grinding herself against him. He pushed her away.

"I thought I made myself clear," he said, and then continued, " I'd prefer Dimitri to stay and keep me company tonight," he said flirtatiously.

"As if that's happen," I growled out. Everyone started laughing. "Come on Dimitri. You are not staying within twenty metres from him, you can move into my room." I said, dragging Dimitri out of the room.

Everyone else walked out the room laughing. We all walked back to Adrian's dorm and I was glaring at everyone and everything in sight. Including inanimate object.

* * *

**Well you know what happens now?**

**Jump and pirouette. Jump and pirouette! Eat dinner and throw in a fish slap! Whoa! Rarr! I'm obsessed with Rarrhing! **


	17. Chapter 17

**This is the next Chapter of Truth or Dar Vampire Academy style and I hope you like it! Man, I have a lot of patience today! =D**

* * *

Truth Or Dare Vampire Academy Style!

Chapter 17:

We all got back to Adrian's room in a daze.

"Bit jealous Rose?" Christian asked sadistically, making me angry.

"No, I'm not like you. You get jealous when Lissa hangs out with her all time best friend and not you," I told him. He glared at me.

"Okay Lissa Truth or Dare?" Mia asked, saving us all from Christian's 'rathe'.

"Dare," Lissa said with a smile.

"Your dare is to hang Christian from the flag pole, wait that isn't the best part yet, naked, and he has to be completely naked and you have to spray paint 'I'm too sexy for my clothes' right underneath him and then pain 'See something you like?' on his chest," Mia said with a grin on her face and we all burst out laughing.

Lissa looked horrified. Christian looked like he was going to be sick. "Fire boy? You scared?" I patronized him. He looked at me and smirked, completely ridding off the, priceless, scared little boy look off his face. He started taking his shirt off, while Lissa got his jeans. I started cracking up laughing and rested my head on Dimitri's shoulder. Dimitri wrapped his arm around my waist. Once Christian was naked we all laughed because he had a slight problem, down there, to tell you the truth he had an erection and he was looking at Lissa. Dimitri elbowed me and I laughed even harder.

"Stop laughing," Lissa defended her boyfriend.

"Alright let's get this show on the road," Mia said, while clapping her hands.

Christian wasn't pretty big and that's why Eddie was laughing, Christian also had a little bloated belly that stood out a little bit too much. "Christian you need to work out more often," I told him with a smirk.

He glared at me and walked forward. We managed to sneak some paint and spray paint on the way. I helped Lissa spray paint, while she wrote on his shirt.

"How are we gonna get him up there?" she asked.

"His penis," I told her, rolling my eyes, and everyone cracked up laughing, apart from her, Christian and Dimitri.

"No. That's cruel," she stated.

"Duh!" I said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Dimitri chuckled a little behind me.

I grabbed Eddie's shirt and ripped it off him and shredded it in half and gave the other half back to him as he looked at me shocked, I threw it to Lissa which she just caught, thankfully. "Use this and tie it around his waist," I told her and she replied. She hooked him up to the pole and she looked at me, Eddie and Dimitri, hopefully. I sighed, along with Eddie and we both walked up to the string to get the 'flag' up there and we started tugging on it. Slowly, Christian went up.

He started flapping his arms and legs. "Not a good sight Christian!" I shouted to him.

"I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky!" he shouted out.

"Come on, lets go," I told them. Adrian was laughing and looking up at Christian. "Hey Adrian, stop perving on Christian, I said we were going," I told him.

Heaps of Moroi and Dhampirs came out and looked at Christian and started laughing. I was recording some of it.

When people started dispersing away we let Christian down. "Thank god, I need to pee," he said and everyone burst out laughing and we all walked back to Adrian's dorm.

* * *

**So did you like it or what? Please tell me what you think! If you have any ideas of what could be a Truth or Dare for anyone-Rose, Christian, Mia, Lissa, Dimitri, Adrian, Eddie-please tell me! =P**


	18. Chapter 18

Truth Or Dare Vampire Academy Style!

Chapter 18:

We got back to Adrian's dorm, all laughing. Adrian opened the door and let us in. I walked in and heard a whistle from Adrian and then his hand slapped my ass. I heard Dimitri growl and then lunged at Adrian. Adrian looked scared as hell. I grabbed Dimitri's arms and held him back. Adrian ran to his alcohol bar and got vodka out and drunk the whole bottle in-like-ten seconds, I think. Dimitri settled down and I let him go and he turned around and wrapped his arms around me, with a glare and smirk in Adrian's direction. I playfully smacked his arm.

"Don't stir," I told him, with a smirk.

"I couldn't help myself," he told me and pressed his lips to mine. I giggled and he laughed.

"Man? This day is going soo weirdly. Rose Hathaway giggling? Dimitri Belikov lunging at a Royal Moroi? Now that's crazy. And over Rose? Man, I never knew one guy could be a paedophile," Christian said with a sigh. Everyone laughed, including me and Dimitri.

"Well, Dimitri does get around a lot, I mean, you should of heard them in the cabin. I couldn't believe the two could make that much noise, especially for that long," I told them and Christian's eyes went wide.

"I don't wanna hear this," he said.

Dimitri started laughing.

"Did you use protection?" Mia asked and I started cracking up. Dimitri managed to keep a straight face.

"I can't remember," he said, playing along.

Everyone's eyes widened and their jaw dropped.

"You should've heard him and Alberta, in her office, whoa, couldn't believe it. Then, Kirova, couldn't believe he got around with bird face," I told them and their eyes widened even more. Dimitri and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"This is not a laughing situation," Lissa scolded. Dimitri and I laughed even harder, well, that was until she got out a huge wooden ruler. Our eyes widened.

"Hey! Can we borrow that when your finished with it. Me and Dimitri might need to borrow it tonight," I told them and their eyes widened and Dimitri turned to me with a half amused half shocked expression and laughing. "Jokes. Dimitri doesn't get around a lot and no we will not need that tonight," I told them and they sighed in relief.

"Dang it," I heard Mia say under her breath and I cracked up laughing.

"Eddie Truth or Dare?" Lissa asked him.

"Dare," he said confidently.

"Your dare is to go up to Kirova and ask her for a tampon," Lissa told him with a smirk. Everyone-apart from him-burst out laughing.

We all walked to Kirova's office and knocked.

"Come in," we heard Kirova say from the other side of the door.

"Kirova," Eddie started. "Can I please borrow a tampon, I'll give it back. I swear. I seem to have run out of mine," he told her. She looked at him shocked.

She looked down at her drawers and pulled out a whole tampon box. "Take them," she said horrified.

"I only need one," he said.

"Go," she said and we all walked out the door. Everyone was laughing.

"Here you go Rose, I think you might want one of these," Eddie said taking out a tampon and handing it to me.

"Oh thanks," I said sarcastically, and took it from him. "Actually, I might need the box," I said and took it from him. Dimitri chuckled from beside me and everyone else was looking at me shocked. "Here you go Christian," I said handing him a tampon. "Just in case you're a little early," I told him. He glared at me and took it.

"Thanks Rose," he said sarcastically.

"Come on," I said and we all walked back to Adrian's dorm..


	19. Chapter 19! I feel bad for Jesse!

Truth Or Dare Vampire Academy Style!

Chapter 19:

We got back to Adrian's room and sat down in a circle.

"Rose Truth or Dare?" Eddie asked me.

"Dare," I replied coolly.

"I dare you to give Dimitri a lap dance," he said laughing. I looked at Dimitri and he had wide eyes and a slack jaw, I laughed at his expression.

"That is the worst dare ever, but I'm going along with it," I said. I heard Baby Boy by Beyonce start and I grabbed Dimitri's hand and pushed him down in a chair and started grinding against him. His expression filled with lust and I held back a laugh or a giggle that was threatening to make itself known. I started lifting my shirt up and Dimitri's eyes took on a look of anticipation. Dimitri's hand grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him and everyone else laughed. I shot them a look. I turned around and started shaking my ass in his face. I kept dancing and then I pulled Dimitri up and stood up and started grinding him and moving my hips in a way no child should ever see. Dimitri's hands roamed there way down to my hips and stayed there.

"Okay I think our eyes won't handle anything going any further," Eddie said and Dimitri and I sat down. Dimitri held my waist. I could tell Dimitri still hadn't gotten the image of me dancing out of his head yet.

"Adrian Truth or Dare?" I asked him and Dimitri sighed-I think in relief, I couldn't be sure with him.

"Dare," he said, happily.

"Your dare is to sneak in Jesse's dorm room and take these tampons and place them everywhere in his room and then place a singular one in his back pocket of his jeans," I told him and everyone cracked up laughing.

"This will be amusing," Adrian muttered. We all got up and headed to Jesse's room and Adrian got some tampons out of the box and ripped some to shreds, and put red paint on some and put them everywhere. On Jesse's bed, in his drawers, cupboard, floor, bathroom, in the toilet bowl, in the sink and he even went as far as putting red paint on his white bed sheets and some paint on the walls and even hung one on the fan. Adrian placed red splotches of paint all the way out of Jesse's door and down the hall and we followed Jesse's every foot step and path and placed red paint behind him until I mentioned pouring it down his pants, which Adrian did and it the red paint dripped frequently on the floor and he had managed to get the tampon in Jesse's back pocket and manage to get it shown in full view.

We followed Jesse into the cafeteria for lunch and when he got in there he walked straight towards the feeders and everyone turned towards him and seen that his ass had red paint all over it and he had a slight leakage and a tampon out of his back pocket and they all corrupted into loud laughter.

"That was the most funniest and best dare ever," Lissa murmured.

We all felt pretty badass pulling that off without him noticing us or noticing what we were doing. We found a seat in the cafeteria. When Jesse came out and went to get something to eat from where the food was he had his back turned to us.

"Jesse, you have had a slight leakage!" I yelled out to him and he turned back to me, face red.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he shouted back.

"You'll find out," I told him and everyone burst out into laughter. Even the Guardians did. We all stood up and walked out the cafeteria and walked back to Adrian's room.


	20. Chapter 20

**This is Chapter 20! I'm thinking about ending it soon! So yeah!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Truth Or Dare Vampire Academy Style!

Chapter 20:

We decided to go back to Lissa's dorm instead of Adrian's dorm. We entered Lissa's dorm and sat down in a small circle.

"Okay, Rose Truth or Dare?" Adrian asked me.

"Truth," I said, feeling like a Truth.

"Have you ever had a sex dream about me?" he asked.

I scoffed. "Me? Sex dream about you? No, but, I have had a sex dream about the Russian god," I said with a smile on my face. Dimitri chuckled, while everyone else was either laughing or looking at me shocked.

"Mia Truth or Dare?" I asked her.

"Truth," she said confidently.

"Were you a virgin before Jesse and Ralf?" I asked her.

"No," she said and I looked at her shocked, so were the others and some were even laughing. "Dimitri Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," he said, eyeing me weirdly.

"Okay have you ever had sex before Rose and who with?" she said. He looked shocked and I looked at him curiously.

"Okay first of all I have to say I was a pretty stupid teenager," he said, while going red. Everyone looked at him curiously. "I did some pretty bad things and I regret doing any of it," he continued and we nodded.

"Hurry up Comrade, I need to find out who I am killing," I told him and he laughed along with everyone else.

"Okay first, was Tasha," he said going bright red, I felt bad for him, but yet again I felt like an idiot. "Tasha and I had been together for about a year or more," he had continued. "Then there was this Dhampir girl, who went to my school and her name was Leona," he said going redder yet again. I sighed. He looked over at me and looked at me with a sorry filled gaze, I waved it off. I leaned my head against Dimitri's shoulder. "Umm…Do I really have to say all of them?" he asked and Mia nodded.

"There's more?" I asked wide eyed, he looked at me a little guiltily and nodded.

"Uh…then there was Kaitlyn," he said. "Then Brianna," he said. "That's all," he said and I sighed in relief. "Oh wait! One more," he said and I looked at him wide eyed. He smiled at me and I glared. "Rose Hathaway," he said smiling and that's when I laughed.

"Okay let me say this. You got around a lot," Christian said. Everyone apart from me and Dimitri laughed.

"I don't think you were stupid Dimitri, I think you must of really liked them," I told him and then kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at me.

"Thanks," he said, then pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Aww, there so cute," Lissa said and then sighed.

"Okay, Rose Truth or Dare?" he asked me.

"Truth," I stated.

"That's easy, why do you eat soo much?" he asked and I looked at him in astonishment, he just shrugged.

"Because I am a teenager and I am growing, plus you need a little bit of comfort food every now and then and doughnuts do just that," I told him, with a smile and he chuckled.

"Adrian Truth or Dare?" I asked him.

He looked at me and smiled. "Truth."

"Have you ever had a sex dream about your Aunt Queen Tatiana?" I asked him, with a smile on my face.

He looked at me and frowned. "I'm a guy, and yes I have. But afterwards I kicked myself in the shin," he said and we all burst out laughing.

"Lissa Truth or Dare?" he asked her.

"Dare," she said with a smile.

"I dare you and Rose make out, right here, right now," he said and we both groaned. "And you both have to use your tongues as well," he said smiling.

Lissa and I shrugged and looked at each other. We have been told to do that before in a dare. We both stood up and made our way to the centre of the circle. We both leaned forward and kissed. Our tongues met and I immediately started picturing her as Dimitri.

"Come on Rose pretend it is Dimitri and Lissa pretend it is Christian," Adrian said. "Or it is going to be much worst than it already is," he said. Me and Lissa both knew that we had better make him happy or him and his perverted eyes would dare us to do something real gross and something we would not want to do. Lissa's hands went to my hair immediately as mine went to her hair. I imagined Dimitri's soft, thin and silky hair. I guess Lissa had the same thoughts as me.

"Man, you guys can stop now," Adrian said, sounding a little breathless and Lissa and I immediately pulled away and wiped our hands over our mouths.

"Eddie, Truth or Dare?" Lissa asked.

"Truth," he said, fast.

"Have you ever had thoughts about kissing or touching a guy before?" Lissa asked him.

"Ooh!" I said.

"Yes," Eddie said.

We all burst out laughing.

"Adrian Truth or Dare?" Eddie asked him..

"Truth," he said.

"Have you ever perved on Tatiana showering?" he asked him and I burst out laughing. All I could picture was Adrian opening his Aunts bathroom door and peeking inside and then quickly turning away wide eyed.

"Yes, but then I needed therapy," he said and everyone laughed even harder. I was clutching my stomach.

* * *

**Naughty Dimitri! Bad Adrian! Wow! Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! **

**Did you like it?**

**Please tell me what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21! Poor Lissa!

**This is the next Chapter! **

**Hope you all like it! =D**

* * *

Truth Or Dare Vampire Academy Style!

Chapter 21:

"Rose Truth or Dare?" Adrian asked me.

"Truth," I said, smiling.

"If you were the opposite sex for one day, what would you look like and what would you do?" he asked.

"Okay, of coarse I would look like Dimitri and uh…..what would I do? I guess that'd be obvious," I said and Dimitri laughed along with everyone else.

"Okay little weird," Mia said.

"Christian Truth or Dare?" I asked him.

"Dare?" he made it sound like it was a question and I nearly hit him over the head.

"Okay your dare is to go up to my mom and say that you saw a sex tape of her on the internet with Lord Szelsky and you were wondering if she's give you a free copy," I told him and we all burst out laughing while he was looking at me with shock all over his face.

"Fine, but if I get killed I'm blaming you," he warned.

"You'll never be around to blame it on me," I told him, with a smile on my face.

We all got up, while I got my video camera and looked around for my mother. We found her on Guardian duty and I hid up in a tree looking down on them.

"Hey Guardian Hathaway," Christian said with a smirk as he went up to her.

"Hello Lord Ozera," she said as politely as ever. _Well, she won't be that way for long_, I thought to myself.

"I seen a sex tape on the internet of you and Lord Szelsky, and I was wondering if you've got a free copy that I could have," he said with a cheeky grin on his face.

My mom's face went bright red and then you could practically see steam coming out from her ears. She turned on her heel and stormed away. I jumped down from the tree while the others came out from behind the bush laughing. Once I hit the ground I burst out laughing, clutching my stomach.

We all walked back to Lissa's dorm and sat down in a small circle.

"Lissa, Truth or Dare?" Christian asked her.

"Dare, baby," she replied flirtatiously and flicking her hair. and the rest of us laughed as Christian's eyes went wide with lust.

He quickly regained his composure. "Okay, your dare is to drink the mystery drink we create for you."

"Okay," she said, sounding a little confused.

"You will have to wait outside," he said.

She walked outside and we got out random food and drinks. "Let me do it," I said and they stood aside and let me get to work, every time I poured something inside their they made a disgusted look. I poured lemonade into the blender, chocolate, lettuce, carrots, apples, peanut butter, margarine, bread, banana, grapes, cooked sausages and cooked eggs. I blended it all until it was all nearly liquid. I took off the lid and smelt it. It smelt disgusting and I immediately covered my mouth and nose. I got a huge glass out and poured it into the glass. Every now and then you'd come across a chunk of bread and sausage. I smelt it again and it almost smelt off. I set it on the table. Dimitri looked at it like it was sickening, along with the others.

"You can come in Lissa," I called and set the drink on the coffee table. Lissa walked in and looked at it and grimaced.

"What does it have in it?" she asked.

"Find out later, drink first," I told her.

"Condition. You have to drink at least two mouthfuls of it," Christian said. Lissa took the glass and smelt it and immediately turned away.

"Eew," she muttered. She held her nose in between her pointer and thumb and held the glass up to her mouth and took a mouthful and her face twisted into disgust and looked as if she was going to vomit. She quickly swallowed and she looked at it disgusted. "Shit that's disgusting," she said. I was video recording this the whole time. She got another mouthful and quickly swallowed it. "Yuck that is fucking disgusting," she said. "Now what the hell was in that?" she asked looking at us all.

"I made it and it had lemonade, chocolate, lettuce, carrots, apples, peanut butter, margarine, bread, banana, grapes, cooked sausages and cooked eggs in it," I said smiling.

"Well you win. That is the most disgusting thing in the whole entire world," she said and we all laughed at her expression.

* * *

**Wow, poor Lissa! I'd never drink that! *shudders***

**Hope you liked it! Soo, did you like it? =p**

**Please tell me what you think! **

**Was it bad or what?**

**Which is your favorite Truth or Dare so far out of the previous chapters?**


	22. Chapter 22! I made a cake from scratch!

**This is the 22nd Chapter! I think this is the furthest I've been and it's getting close to finishing!**

**I also might make it a one shot, not sure yet.**

**Hope you like it! =D**

**=D**

* * *

Truth Or Dare Vampire Academy Style!

Chapter 22:

"Dimitri, Truth or Dare?" Lissa asked.

"Dare," he said, smiling slightly.

"Your dare is to go into the commons room and scratching your crotch and saying Damn these crabs are really itchy," she said laughing. Everyone, apart from Dimitri, laughed, including me.

"Come on then, and no laughing," he said.

We all stood up and headed outside of Lissa's dorm. We walked into the commons room and I had my video camera out.

"Damn these crabs are really itchy," I heard Dimitri say from behind me and I turned around to see him scratching his crotch. Everyone turned to look at him and they either ran the opposite direction or laughed.

Dimitri half sighed and half groaned. I couldn't help it, I burst laughing. Dimitri groaned and kept scratching his crotch and then turned and walked out the door. The Guardians that were there were laughing, and I had a feeling it was at him. We walked back to Lissa's dorm with all of us laughing, except Dimitri, he just looked really pissed. I grabbed Dimitri's hand and pressed my lips to his and pulled away just before he could deepen it. We walked back into Lissa's room and seen that everyone else was already seated.

"Okay," Dimitri said. "Adrian Truth or Dare?" Dimitri asked.

"Dare," he said with a grin.

"Your Dare is to go up to Headmistress Kirova and try undressing her with your teeth while doing a handstand," Dimitri said and we all laughed.

"But that's impossible!" Adrian exclaimed.

"Maybe it isn't," Dimitri said, mysteriously with a smile upon his face.

"Have you done it before?" Adrian asked.

"Well you'll never find out," Dimitri said smiling.

We all stood up and walked to Kirova's office.

When we got there we knocked on the door. "Come in," Kirova called.

We opened the door and walked inside. "Look what I can do Kirova," Adrian said with a goofy smile upon his face. Kirova stood and walked over to the other side of her desk and watched Adrian. Adrian did a handstand and walked his way over to Kirova and opened his mouth capturing the hem of her dress and tried pulling it down but it got captured among her arms. He tugged on it once more and it flew down her legs. We all laughed at what she was wearing, she had these panties on that went somewhere up her waist and they were really baggy and she was wearing this bra that was two sizes too big. Adrian fell on his head and landed on his back.

"There," he said. She looked down at him shocked. Adrian jumped up and we all ran out of her room laughing.

When we got to her room, we all sat down in a circle, I sat next to Dimitri and Lissa, Adrian was directly across from me and Christian was near Lissa, Mia was next to Christian and Eddie was near Adrian.

"Rose Truth or Dare?" Adrian asked me.

I sighed. "Dare."

"Your Dare is to go up to Alberta and say, 'Hey Alberta, I heard that you, my mom, and Lord Szelsky had a threesome last night," Adrian said

I laughed. "Let's go!" I jumped up and dragged Dimitri off with me, while the others followed.

* * *

**Just a reminder for ppl who do not know! Check out my profile and decide who YOU think looks more like Rose!**

**All your votes count!**

**So did you like it? Tell me!**

**Could I have improved? Tell me!**

**Reminds me of a song!**

**Tell me something I don't know (by Selena Gomez) **

**Yeah I know the song, pretty weird!**


	23. Chapter 23

**This is the next chapter!**

**Hope you like it! =D**

* * *

Truth Or Dare Vampire Academy Style!

Chapter 23:

We found Alberta in the cafeteria on duty. I walked up to her as the others took a seat nearby.

"Hey Alberta, I heard that you, my mom, and Lord Szelsky had a threesome last night! Soo, was it fun?" I said/asked her.

She went bright red and turned and looked at me. "Rosemarie Hathaway do not say such a thing!" she scolded.

"Hey I was just asking," I said, hands up in a calming gesture. "Btw, nothing stays a secret around here for long, just so you know," I told her, I turned on my heel and walked away.

The others had gotten up and followed me back to Lissa's dorm.

When we arrived there we sat down again in the same order as the last time.

"Truth," he said grinning.

"Who has the biggest ball you've ever seen?" I asked him.

"Uh….Umm….Mason," he said and we all burst out laughing.

"Lissa Truth or Dare?" Eddie asked her.

"Truth," she replied happily.

"What is your guilty pleasure Disney movie?" Eddie asked.

"Hannah Montanna the movie," she replied with her head down and blushing a little.

We all burst out laughing.

"Rose Truth or Dare?" Lissa asked.

"Truth, I've had enough of these dares," I said.

"What is one unique thing you are afraid of?" Lissa asked.

"Well there's two, 1. Dimitri hating me, 2. the dark," I told them and they all laughed.

"Dimitri Truth or Dare?" I asked him.

"Truth," he replied automatically.

"Have you ever worn lingerie?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah my eldest sister told me to when I was three because I wanted to play with her and her friends," he told me.

"Aww," I said, smiling and then gave him a hug and pressed my lips to his cheek.

"The bad thing was it was my moms lingerie," he said looking down. I laughed a little.

"Poor Dimitri," I said and gave him another hug. Everyone was laughing. Dimitri blushed a little.

"Christian Truth or Dare?" Dimitri asked putting his guardian mask on.

"Dare," he said happily.

"Describe the best dream you ever had in full detail," he said.

"Well it involved me and Lissa and I think you don't wanna know the rest," he said and we all shook our heads, apart from Lissa.

"I wanna know," she complained.

"Well I could always show you, later," he said.

"Eew! I'll be spending the night in Dimitri's room!" I yelled. Dimitri chuckled and everyone laughed.

"Mia Truth or Dare?" Christian asked.

"Truth," she said.

"Do you have a secret talent, and what is it?" Christian asked.

"Yes, a matter of fact I do have a secret talent. I can put my whole foot-head to toe-in my mouth," she said, happily.

"Is it even possible to bend that way?" Eddie asked.

"Yep," she said popping the 'p'.

We all looked at each other horrified.

* * *

**Okay I have an awesome ending for this story, but, it's kinda cheeky okay.**

**Rose wakes up from a dream and this was her dream the Truth or Dare thing was her dream and she wakes up and she's like No I liked that dream and then she writes it down! **

**Isn't that awesome or what? Should I make that the ending or should I make it something else!**

**Remember vote for who you think looks like Rose, if you haven't already!**


	24. Chapter 24! Hehe

**Well this is the next chapter and I'm thinking about ending it on the next chapter and it probably won't be a one-shot! **

* * *

Truth Or Dare Vampire Academy Style!

Chapter 24:

"Rose Truth or Dare?" Mia asked me. _What is with these people asking me all the time? _I thought to myself.

I looked at her in disbelief. "Dare."

"Your dare is to take us to seventy five pieces of gold," she said.

I thought for a while and everyone else was cracking up laughing.

"I know where to find seventy five pieces of gold, wait here," I told them. I walked outside the door and they stayed perfectly still, not moving one hair on their chiny-chin-chin. I walked to outside to the art room and got a huge sheet of paper and painted it with gold paint and then got a darker gold and painted 'Seventy Five Pieces Of Gold' and placed it on a wall and did this with several other pieces of paper and put them on different walls. I then walked back to Lissa's dorm.

This had taken just over an hour.

I burst into the room. "Come on, I'll show you seventy five pieces of gold," I told them and they all stood.

"This has gotta be interesting," Christian muttered. They all followed me outside and I lead them to the art room and opened the door. When they seen everything they burst out laughing and Mia fell to the floor laughing. Dimitri just laughed-a deep throaty laugh-that I found sexy and slung his arm around my waist. Christian had keeled over laughing and Lissa had fell over on all fours and was cracking up, while Eddie was jumping up and down with his head in his hands and laughing soo loud. Where Adrian was clutching the door and stamping his foot while laughing. Dimitri and I looked around at my half psycho friends and laughed. Well we all knew Adrian wasn't half psycho because he was already there, apparently, I heard he was supposed to be in a white straitjacket, but ran away from the clinic he was staying at. After everyone stopped laughing we headed back up to Lissa's dorm.

Once we were in a circle I looked towards Eddie. "Eddie Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," he said, looking a bit frightened.

"If anyone in the room was to be your slave for a day, who would it be and what would you have them to do?" I asked him.

"Well it would be Mia and I'd get her to help me have a shower," he said, blushing and we all looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Oh my Christian's pants!" Lissa shouted and I laughed even harder along with Dimitri.

"Well now that my humiliation is over. Christian Truth or Dare?" Eddie said.

"Truth," he said.

"What was your most embarrassing moment? And you have to describe it," Eddie said.

"Okay my most embarrassing moment was when I was taking a shower and I was expecting Lissa, but Tasha was the one who came into my room and I heard the door close and I said 'Hey Lissa baby,' I walked out with just a towel on and there was my Aunt sitting in the armchair and she cracked up laughing and then my towel fell and Lisa walked in and she's said 'Christian why the fuck are you giving your Aunt a strip tease?' It was soo embarrassing and to top it off people walked by," he said and we all cracked up laughing and he was bright red.

"Adrian Truth or Dare?" Christian said, probably for topic change.

"Truth," he said.

"What little kids shows do you watch that no one knows about?" Christian asked.

"Bambi, Playschool, Bananas In Pyjamas, Barbie of Swan Lake, Beauty and The Beast, James and the Giant Peach, The Little Mermaid, The Little Mermaid Returns, Barbie As Rapunzel, Barbie As The Princess and the Pauper, Barbie as The Island Princes, Barbie Mariposa and her butterfly fairy friends and Barbie In a Mermaid Tale," he said happily and sighing. We all burst out laughing.

"Your quite a Barbie fan," Dimitri said laughing.

"Hey! Barbie's cool!" he said.

"If your three," I told him.

He hmphed. "Lissa Truth or Dare?" he asked her.

"Dare," she said.

"Your is to swap underwear and clothes with the person on your right-which is Rose," he said smiling. I looked to Lissa and we stood up and walked to her walk in wardrobe and changed our clothes in there. We walked out and everyone laughed. My pants were nearly falling off Lissa and she had to hold them up. My shirt was like a really short puffy dress on her. Her shirt went above my bellybutton and her skirt-well, I could hardly even breathe in it and it was like a tent on me.

* * *

**Well that was that chapter! Hope you liked it!**

**Did you like the chapter!**

**I've actually tried that Magnum Gold? And let me tell you it is really yummy! Except the end...because it was over! *cries* **

***Stops crying and wipes last tear* I'm finished crying now.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys I thought this story wasn't completed so now I'm continuing it and they're won't be just the only game! Their will be others!**

**=D **

**Sorry for messing around too much with this story!**

**Pls forgive me!**

* * *

Chapter 25:

I looked at the time and it was 12:30 and everyone should have been asleep. I shrugged.

"Rose truth or Dare?" Lissa asked.

"Truth," I said.

"Have you ever wanted to kill anyone in this room and why?" she asked.

"Yes two people. Christian because he was pissing me off and because you two are dating and why the hell would I let my best friend date a creep like that? The second person Adrian because he is just Adrian," I said and everyone laughed. Dimitri leaned into kiss me and then something very annoying happened. Someone cleared their throat.

"Excuse me for interrupting but it's your turn Rose," Adrian said.

I looked around the room and my eyes landed on Adrian. "Adrian Truth or Dare?" I asked him.

Adrian tried looking at me sexily but it didn't work and I had to stop myself from laughing. "I'd do a dare with you any time baby," Adrian said, trying to make his voice sexy but it didn't work and I burst out laughing along with everyone else apart from Dimitri and Adrian.

Dimitri looked at Adrian with a death glare and I kissed Dimitri's cheek and he looked at me. I looked at Lissa and winked and she laughed. "Adrian your dare is to run around the school naked and shout 'Be aware the Care Bears are evil and they steal peoples virginity' and then you have to go down to the Elementary school and grab a little girl by the shoulders and give her a 'I'm crazy look' and then shout at her to help you and that the Care Bears are evil and then when Guardians come running after you throw her like a bowling ball at them and then run up to Kirova's office and knock on the door and when she says 'Come in' you have to walk in there like a good little boy and then look at everyone around the room like everything is normal and then shout 'Be aware the Care Bears are evil and they steal peoples virginity' and then you have to walk away," I told him. By the end of it everyone was laughing so hard that tears were out of their eyes, except for Adrian he just sat there grinning.

"Little Dhampir if you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was book a time and come to my room," Adrian said grinning. Yeah he thought he was funny.

Adrian started taking off his clothes after I rolled my eyes. Adrian was actually small compared to Dimitri and I laughed. "Seen bigger," I said grinning at Dimitri and he laughed. Lissa opened her eyes and laughed at Adrian.

"Even Christian is bigger and he's younger than you," Lissa said laughing. Adrian blushed and looked down.

"OMG!" I said laughing, "Fireboy is apparently big!" I yelled while laughing.

"Come one lets do this," Adrian said with a determined look on his face.

We all walked outside after Adrian and we all laughed at him and made fun of his backside while he walked down the hallway. Adrian kept stopping to shake his ass in our face but then stopped when I got Dimitri's Stake and scratched Adrian's ass with it. Adrian had half screamed and half squealed.

We walked outside and Adrian started running and we pretended to be running after him, except me with a video camera. Everyone turned to see Adrian and some looked away and some laughed, some stared in horror and some just looked at him disgustedly. "Be aware Care Bears are evil and they steal peoples virginity!" Adrian squealed running around with his hands in the air and looking at everyone rapidly. "I said _be aware_," Adrian said like the lunatic he is.

We all started laughing at Adrian because he really liked to get his into his dares. Adrian started screaming. "They're coming! They're coming! Run! The Care Bears stole my virginity and they're coming after you!" Adrian screamed and looked towards the door and everyone did the same thing. The door opened and out walked Stan, Dimitri and Spiridon. Dimitri nodded at us, giving us the signal. "Oh god that got my heart pumping fast," Adrian said. Adrian looked at the window and I seen Eddie give us the thumbs up and then he ducked and three Care Bears appeared with Adrian's clothes. Adrian screamed/squealed and pointed to them and everyone looked u[ at the window and screamed, while I tried not laughing. Dimitri was already laughing and Stan looked pissed, as always. "They're here! They're stealing our virginity!" Adrian screamed. Adrian ran off and then we heard a voice in a microphone.

"If you don't hand over your virginity we'll take it ourselves," Eddie said in a really creepy, not him voice. I ran after Adrian with Lissa, Mia and Christian following.

"Care Bears are evil and they steal peoples virginity!" Adrian cried out while screaming it. Everyone turned to him and they laughed. Dimitri, Stan and Spiridon were running after us and Adrian kept screaming it out. Adrian ran around for an hour screaming 'Care Bears are evil and they steal peoples virginity' for a very long time and then he _finally _went down to the Elementary campus and the children hid their eyes. I seen Jill and Adrian grabbed her and pulled her to him and had a really crazy look on his face and Jill looked scared. I would be too if I was her.

"Care Bears are evil and they steal peoples virginity!" Adrian screamed. "They stole my virginity! Run Jill, Run!" Adrian screamed.

Jill looked at him like he was crazy. "I will run, run away from you!" she screamed at him and then ran, only looking behind her to check if Adrian was following. Adrian turned and ran when she was out of site. Adrian ran back up to the Senior campus and ran into Kirova's office and we seen the Queen and her Guards in there along with Alberta and a few other school Guardians. I knew the Queen was here and was having a meeting with Kirova and Alberta, because I had convinced Dimitri to tell me, wink wink, seduction, wink wink.

"Adrian wha-?" Queen Bitch got cut off by Adrian screaming.

"The Care Bears are coming! They're coming! Care Bears are evil and steal peoples virginity! They stole mine!" Adrian screamed. The Queen looked at him shocked.

I gave Lissa my camera and she started filming. I walked inside the room and looked at them all apologetically. "I'm sorry I don't think his drugs are working," I said to them and they all looked shocked. I wrapped my arm around Adrian's waist and started pulling him away. "Are you sure you've been taking your drugs?" I asked Adrian.

Adrian looked at me like he was a child and shook his head. "No I'm sorry Rosiella but I haven't been taking my drugs," he said.

I nodded my head and pulled him out of the room. "Hold onto him Christian," I said and Christian wrapped his arm around Adrian and so did Lissa. I poked my head back in. "Sorry to disturb you, we'll make sure Adrian takes his drugs," I told them and shut the door while they all looked shocked. I shut the door and looked at Adrian. "You...are...dead," I said slowly and ran after him while he ran the other way.

We ended up running to my room and the others were following behind us. When Adrian tried opening my door I lunged for him and my hands made their way around his neck, choking the life out of him. I felt warm hands on mine and they unwrapped them from around Adrian's neck and then I was face-to-face with The God of all Gods-Dimitri.

"Don't kill him Roza," Dimitri said.

"Fine," I said grunpily.

We all then walked back into my room and chucked Adrian his clothes and then sat in our circle again while Adrian got dresses in the closet.

* * *

**So did you like it?**

**Have fun!**


	26. Chapter 26, seriously

**Hey guys sorry I haven't Updated in forever but I'll make up for it on my holidays. Woop Woop! soo happy to be back on FFN, lately I have been on Facebook and playing the games on there, hehehehe. I love Facebook! =D**

**Anyway I've been listening to thousands of songs, watching thousands if movies and I've been getting ideas of FFN so maybe you'll have another story to read soon. When I decide what to write. **

* * *

Truth Or Dare Vampire Academy Style!

Chapter 26:

I awoke to someone tickling me and I immediately slapped them on their head. "Ow," I heard Dimitri say. I quickly opened my eyes to see Dimitri smirking at me and then me jumped on top of me and laughed. "Joking," he said.

I scowled at him and kissed his cheek. "Why did you wake me?" I asked him. "I was still tired."

"Lissa called and said that we are all meeting up in her dorm in half an hour," Dimitri said and I jumped up out of bed and ran to my wardrobe. Dimitri followed behind me and looked into my drawers and pulled out a G-string and looked at it with a raised eyebrow he looked at me and lifted his eyebrows and I laughed. I realised Dimitri had put on his jeans and I scowled at them. Dimitri laughed.

Dimitri went through my drawers and pulled out a purple chequered thong and it had a little bit of lacy material on it and he lifted me up and pulled them on me and then he put me down again. Dimitri pulled out the purple matching push-up bra and put it on me and then looked through my drawers. "Dimitri what are you doing?" I asked him.

Dimitri turned to me and grinned mischievously. "Well I decided to dress you," he said and then turned back to my wardrobe and pulled out my favourite top. The top had corset seams, spaghetti straps, pleated satin trim at the neckline and a removable grosgrain ribbon belt. Dimitri untied the belt and pulled it on over my head and then tied the belt up around the front and pulled it over to the side a little. Dimitri pulled out my mini denim skirt and bent down and I stepped into it and Dimitri pulled it up onto my hips and then did the zip and buttons up.

Dimitri looked in my cupboard and found my over-the-knee black stretch boot and picked me up and grabbed the boots and sat me on my bed and started pulling them on. My boots heel was a stiletto and they were really beautiful. After Dimitri got on my boots he picked me up and took me to the mirror and I looked at my reflection and I actually looked sexy. "Wow Dimitri, you really know how to make a girl look sexy," I told him and he laughed.

I turned and walked into my bathroom and started applying make up and when I was finished I started doing my hair and I curled it and then pulled the top half of my hair up into a loosed bun on the back of my head. I walked back out and seen Dimitri back and sitting on my bed with different clothes on. Dimitri stood up and walked over to me and kissed me fully on my lips and I leaned into the kiss and deepened it. Dimitri pulled back. "We have to go Roza," he said, his voice husky.

Dimitri took my hair and pulled me out my door and to Lissa's room and we walked straight into the room and everyone was sitting there. Everyone's eyes went wide when I walked in and I smiled at them all and then laughed. Lissa smiled at me and I smiled back at her. Dimitri and  
I sat down in the circle where everyone was sitting and I had sit with my legs tucked behind me so I didn't flash anyone. Dimitri smiled at me and took my hand.

"Lets play a new game," Dimitri said. We all looked at Dimitri and he gave us a weird look. "It's a Russian game and it's called Tippy Cup," Dimitri said.

I looked at Dimitri and smiled. "Okay, I'm in," I said.

"If Rose is in than I am too," Lissa said.

"Me too," Eddie, Mia, Christian and Adrian said. Dimitri grinned.

"Okay Adrian go get all your alcohol you can find," Dimitri said. Dimitri stood up. "Lissa, Christian can you get plastic cups?" Dimitri asked and they nodded. Adrian, Lissa, and Christian went and got what they needed to get. "Rose, Eddie, Mia, we've got to put that table over here," Dimitri said pointing to Lissa's huge table in the corner. We all dragged Lissa's table to the centre of the room and they all came back with what they needed to get.

Dimitri started off with the instructions for the game. After Dimitri finished with the instruction I was getting excited to play this game. "Okay we'll choose the teams now," Dimitri said, placing three cups opposite to another three cups. Dimitri

"I'm playing against Dimitri," I said. Dimitri smiled at me.

"I'm with Rose," Lissa said and everyone looked at her. Lissa shrugged, "Rose is always good at games."

"Okay girls verse boys," I said and everyone quickly agreed. Dimitri finished and then he sat down with everyone else.

"Okay I'll verse Rose first," Dimitri said.

"Then me verse Christian," Lissa said.

"Then Eddie verse Mia," I shouted and everyone looked at me weirdly. I put my hands behind my back and Dimitri got the alcohol off of Adrian.

Dimitri looked at each of us sternly. "If anybody asks, I never gave you alcohol," he said and we all laughed and then nodded. Dimitri poured half in each plastic cup.

Dimitri and I lifted the cups up and tapped them on the table and then tapped them together and back on the table again and then lifted it up and started drinking the alcohol and when a little bit was left inside and I set the cup back on the table with a little bit of the bottom hanging over the edge and then using one hand only I tapped the cup and flipped it so that the top of the cup landed flat on the table. Lissa immediately started drinking hers and then after three tries of flipping the cup so the top landed flat on the table she finally got it. I looked at Christian and seen that he was still trying to flip the cup and Mia quickly started.

When Mia finished Eddie had finally started and Me, Lissa and Mia were laughing giggling and teasing the boys.

I grinned at Dimitri and he glared at me and turned away so his back was facing me. "Comrade, don't be an ass because we beat you at your own game," I said to him. Dimitri turned back around and faced me with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not, you're just rubbing it in my face," he said. I crawled up to him and pulled him back towards the table and sat across from him again and everyone realised what I was up to.

"Rematch," me and the girls sang at the same time with our heads up to the roof.

* * *

**I'm back *in creepy voice* it was raining outside, yay, I love the rain. Don't ask me why, I just do, it's pretty. Anyway I'm going to write next chapter, and your probably wondering why it went all weird and it went to this from Truth or Dare but somehow it'll get back to Truth or Dare. Keep reading guys! Love yas! **

**Remember to review and tell me what you think and how I can improve, that's the word I'm looking for, improve.**


	27. Chapter 27

Truth Or Dare Vampire Academy Style! 

Chapter 27:

"Ready, Set, Go!" Christian said and I immediately drank some of my drink and than put it on the edge of the table and then flipped it over without any of it dropping. I looked up to see Lissa start and a few seconds after I had finished Dimitri had finished. Lissa finished before Christian got halfway through and he ended up spilling the whole lot on the table so he had to start over again. Mia started exactly when Christian _just _finished and then it was finished, and us girls won again.

I laughed and Lissa was on the floor kicking her legs up in the air and laughing so hard that it was funny. "I even had two Moroi on my side and I still won," I said.

"Okay then Eddie will go on your side and we'll see if you guys can still win," Christian said.

"What? No, that's not fair!" Mia screamed.

I looked at Mia. "Yes it is fair," I said and smirked at her. Lissa laughed and whispered in Mia's ear.

I knew what she said but I'd never let _anybody _know what inappropriate things she said. Eddie came over and sat over at the end. "Okay this will be the same except your one person more than us," Dimitri said. I smiled at Dimitri.

"Ready, set, go," Eddie said and I quickly drank some of it and then put it on the edge of the table and then I tipped over the cup and without spilling any of the drink, Lissa started and then Mia. I looked at Christian and he was having trouble, the first time the cup fell off the edge of the table and fell down onto the floor and then the second time he drank all of it and then the third time he managed to go. It was Eddie's turn and it was getting close.

"Go Eddie," Lissa, Mia and I chanted.

Eddie finished just a second before Christian and Dimitri and Christian looked at us in disbelief. "I can't believe it, you must be Strigoi or something," Christian said.

"Do we look Strigoi, fireboy?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"There's always make up and contacts," he said and I laughed.

"Yeah right, you can't get contacts as good as my eyes," I said fluttering my eyelashes and we all laughed, except for Dimitri who was smiling.

"Exactly," he said and I laughed along with everyone else. After that we just got the alcohol and sat around and started talking in a circle. Me next to Dimitri and holding his hand, Lissa on my other side with Christian beside her and Eddie beside Dimitri and Mia beside Eddie and Christian. Lissa and Christian were holding hands, and Adrian was sitting out of the circle and he was dancing around the room.


	28. Chapter 28

Truth Or Dare Vampire Academy Style! 

Chapter 28:

Adrian stopped dancing and looked at us sitting on the ground. "This is soo boring," he said and pushed Lissa out of the way and sat down next to me. "Little Dhampir truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare," I said rolling my eyes.

"Kiss me," he said.

I looked at him shocked and he leaned in to kiss me. "Touch me and I'll rip your balls off," I warned.

"True she will, when we ran away she ripped some Strigoi's balls off, I think even more than one, soo funny," she said laughing. I looked at Lissa and she gasped. "Woops nobody was supposed to know about that," she said and then giggled. I laughed, Lissa was soo blonde sometimes. Adrian kept leaning in for a kiss and when his lips were about to meet mine I dodged and he ended up kissing Dimitri and then I placed a kiss on his cheek.

"That's as close as you'll ever get to me," I said to him and he pulled back from Dimitri and looked at Dimitri wide-eyed while Dimitri was giving him a death stare. I swear Adrian should've started digging his grave then and there because Dimitri was going to kill him. Adrian quickly scrambled away.

"Your turn Rose," Lissa said. I knew Lissa was already starting to get drunk.

"Lissa truth or dare?" I asked her.

"Dare," she said with a grin on her face. She looked so cute when she's drunk.

"I dare you to go up to Kirova and say that you want to do stuff to her that would scar her for life," I said to her.

"No," Lissa said with a frown on her face.

"Yes," I said.

"Fine," she said and got up.

We walked out the door and that's when the fun began.


	29. back again

**Okay I'm sorry that I didn't UD for soo long but here's my UD now and I hope you like it. **

**Peace and Love from WIERD101**

* * *

Truth Or Dare Vampire Academy Style!

Chapter 29:

We walked through the hallway and the way we were walking made me think I was in a gang and I laughed and everyone ran into me and I fell down onto the floor still laughing. "Why are you laughing Roza?" Dimitri asked.

"You are soo blonde comrade. I was laughing because we were walking in a way that made me think we were in a gang and going to shoot someone in the head," I said laughing.

"That's not very funny," he said.

"Well help me up," I said holding my hand up and Dimitri pulled me up and I grinned. "Okay let's keep moving," I said.

We started walking again all the way to Kirova's office and I ripped the bottom half of Lissa's shirt so it sat just at the edge of her bra and ripped her skirt so it was really short and I did her hair and make up and then Lissa knocked on Kirova's door. "Come in," Kirova called through the door and Lissa walked in, leaving a gap in the door and I put the camera inside the little crack and then I put it where Lissa and Kirova were.

"Kirova," Lissa said seductively and she trailed her arm along Kirova's arm and shoulders all the way to her other arm. "I wanna telly you a secret," she continued and then she pulled Kirova's chair out and sat on her lap so she was straddling her. The look on Kirova's face was priceless.

"That should be me, not Kirova Bitch," Christian said and all of us apart from him and the other two inside laughed. Kirova turned to the door and Lissa grabbed her head and looked her in the eye and then bit her lip and then pulled Kirova's head to her breasts and then I lost it and burst out laughing.

Lissa started whispering stuff in Kirova's ear and then she got up and looked Kirova dead in the eyes. "You won't remember me coming here, your memory of me here will be blank and when I leave you won't remember anything that happened in this room now an one hour before that," Lissa said. Lissa was using compulsion because Kirova's eyes glazed over and she nodded limply. Lissa walked out of the room and looked at us. "That was disgusting, you owe me big time," she said and we nodded. I heard footsteps and we got up and started running. We went back to Lissa's room where the Vodka bottles were and I grabbed an esky and put the Vodka in the esky.

"Where are we going?" Adrian asked.

"To the pool, we're going for a swim and playing Truth or Dare then and we're all going to dress in our bikini's and guys no bikini's for you, bordies for you and Adrian no skinny dipping. Come on Dimitri, we're meeting up here in 5 minutes" I said and pulled Dimitri to the door and back to my room and got dressed into my bikini's with Dimitri watching on my bed. My bikini was black and the top of my bikini went up around the neck and it didn't tie up it just sat there and then it went around the back and it tied up there and then bottoms had a white fake buckle on my left. Dimitri grinned at me and walked towards me and grabbed my shoulders and turned me around and then pulled my hair up into a bun. When he finished I turned around and looked at him and he grinned.

"Come on," he said and pulled me towards the door. "You're going to go see Lissa and I'll meet you at the pool, I need to take care of something first," he said.

"And what it that thing you need to take care of?" I asked.

He grinned. "Secret Guardian business," he said. I elbowed him.

"Not nice," I said. "Fine I'll see Lissa but I need my towel first." I pulled out of his grip and ran into the bathroom and got my towel and then walked out hand in hand with Dimitri to Lissa's room.

* * *

**Okay so I've been thinking and I was wondering if you wanted me to put what I think the Vampire Academy cast should be? Because personally I think mine is pretty good. My new one, not my old one. =D**


	30. Chapter 30! Truth or Dare

**Hey guys, I must be in a good mood to UD this much, hehe! I am in a good mood so I might UD so much more for you guys and my other stories too! Go me!**

**I'm listening to sooo much music WOOP WOOP!**

* * *

Truth Or Dare Vampire Academy Style!

Chapter 30:

Dimitri soo left after I was safely at Lissa's and he gave me a kiss goodbye and Lissa awwwed and then soon after everyone, apart from Dimitri and Adrian for some reason, came and we headed to the pool with me and Eddie carrying the _huge _esky and we set it down near the pool and put our towels near it and then we all bomb dived into the pool and then started having a water fight and then we ended up going back and getting our water pistols and water bombs and then we had a real water fight in the pool.

I heard footsteps and turned around expecting Dimitri but seeing Adrian with a black eye, busted lip and a scratch on his face. I bit my lips to stop laughing but then I felt a water bomb go splat on my head and then Christian's laughter and I turned around and seen Christian laughing his head. "You seriously are dead now Christian," Eddie informed him. "What happened to you Adrian?" Eddie asked.

"Ran into a cactus? Or the wall? Maybe even a door?" I suggested.

"No I ran into a fire extinguisher," he said and I burst out laughing while stalking after Christian.

"Well I guess the fire extinguisher wasn't interested as well, was it wearing a skirt?" I asked him.

"Ha ha so funny," Adrian said sarcastically.

"I never knew sarcastic was your thing," I said to him.

"Leave me alone Rose," Adrian said and I laughed.

I finally caught up to Christian and I hit him in the arm about four times in the same spot my hardest and then first time I swear I heard his arm break and he screamed like a girl and then after the third time he was in tears and on the fourth he was crying and sobbing on Lissa's shoulder while Lissa was trying not to laugh. Christian turned and looked at me and I gave him my most angelic smile and he frowned and glared and I glared back and his eyes went wide and then he started crying again and buried his face into Lissa's shoulder. "Rose what'd you do to him?" I heard Dimitri ask and I turned around and seen him grinning at me.

"Punched him my hardest four times, I swear the first time I even heard his arm break," I said grinning at him and he rolled his eyes smiling. I looked Dimitri up and down and realised he was shirtless and that he had black board shorts on. I smiled at him and then I swam over to the edge of the pool and grabbed a Vodka bottle, this one was pink, and then I went to shut the lid.

"Can you get me one Rose?" Lissa asked.

"Yeah what colour?" I asked.

"Blue," she said and I grabbed a blue one out and threw it to her and she caught it and I smiled at her impressed.

"Can you get me a purple one?" Christian asked sniffling and I grabbed a purple one and threw it to him and Lissa caught it and handed it to him and she even took the lid off.

"I want a green one," Eddie said and I grabbed a green one out and pegged it at him which he caught it still, with a grin on his face.

"I want a pink one," Mia said and I grabbed a pink one and threw it at her and Eddie caught it for her and she smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek and then took it from him. Dimitri took something in a can out of the esky and I laughed and then Adrian came over and got the exact same thing and Dimitri and I went over to the edge of the pool and sat down except I was sitting in the pool and he was sitting out of it and his legs were only in the water and I sat in between his legs and he was giving me a massage and damn was it good or what. Every now and then Dimitri would kiss my shoulder and neck, even my cheek and sometimes my lips and Dimitri would take a drink of his can drink every now and then as well.

"You two are so cute together," Lissa said.

"I hate to admit it but you two are cute together," Mia agreed. I laughed and Dimitri kept silent and so did Adrian.

"So Adrian about that fire extinguisher? Did you try to feel it up or something? You do know it's an inanimate object, don't you?" I questioned.

"Shut up Rose! Has someone ever told you you can be a bitch sometimes?" he said.

"Yup, but it's my job," I said smiling at him. "Tell me the truth, what really happened?" I asked him.

"Fine I was walking along and Jesse was walking along and he bumped into me on purpose and then I tried walking away but he pushed me and I hit a table on the edge and he started punching me," he said.

I was angry the only person who could hit Adrian is me. "He's dead, doesn't he know I'm the only one that's aloud to hit you?" I said and got up. Dimitri placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back down.

"Rose you could get expelled and you don't want that to happen, we could always go to Kirova and tell her what happened," he suggested. I sighed in defeat, Dimitri was right. Dimitri was always right, the little know-it-all, well, big know-it-all. Dimitri kept massaging my shoulders but I turned around and grabbed his hands and leaned into kiss him but pulled him into the water and he shivered.

"It's not that cold Comrade," I said and laughed.

"Rose stop being mean," he said and playfully pushed me but pulled me close. I laughed. I jumped on Dimitri's back and wrapped my hands around his neck so I didn't fall off but I didn't choke him while doing so. I leaned my head around so I could see him and I smiled at him and he smiled and shook his head at me. "Ready?" he asked.

"For what?" I asked.

"This," he said and went under the surface of the water and I screamed and then shut my mouth when water filled it and I coughed. I tapped Dimitri on the shoulder and he grinned at me and then went up so I could breathe. I coughed and the water went out of my mouth and I kept coughing.

"Next time warn me, please," I said and then coughed.

"I did warn you. I asked if you were ready," he said and grinned at me. I smiled back at him and I jumped off of Dimitri's back and sat back down on the ledge in the pool and started sipping my Vodka.

* * *

**Hey guys I'm back again, what did you think about it?**

**Tell me! Was it good? Did you like it? Could I improve? What do you think?**

**Totally love the song California Gurls by Katy Perry, you guys have to listen to it if you haven't! and also Round Round by Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber Love Me, you'll love it1 =D**

**Okay guys tomorrow me and my friends are going to be playing Truth or Dare and I was wondering if you have any ideas of dares and truths that wont get us in tooo much trouble at school heehehehhe lol and please review or send me a message of what dares and truths we could do :P thanks**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Okay so here is an Ud! Hope you like it! **_

_**Okay so I've got a new VA story up it's called The Poem Of Death, please read it, it'll be awesome!**_

* * *

**Truth Or Dare Vampire Academy Style!**

**Chapter 31:**

"Okay, Comrade," I said. "Truth or Dare?" I smirked.

"Truth," he answere grinning back.

I smirked even wider. "Okay then. How many women/girls' have you had sex with?" I asked.

Dimitri looked at me shocked and bit his lip. "No comment," he replied.

"Cradle Robber, you're ruining it!" Adrian yelled at Dimitri, splashing his with water.

Dimitri looked at me and smirked. "More than you have," he replied.

I looked at him seriously. "Dimitri that's not a real answer," I replied.

Lissa looked at me. "Well, technically it is, because you didn't precisely say 'how many number of women have you slept with' so technically that is a real answer because he's saying that he's had sex with more women that you have," Lissa said. "But we all know Rose isn't a lesbian so none."

"Lissa, stop getting so technical! It's giving me a headache," I said to her and she giggled.

"Okay, Adrian Truth or Dare?" Dimitri asked him.

"Dare, I'm not a pussy," he replied smirking.

"Okay then I dare you to skip around the school singing 'I jizzed my pants when I seen Queen Tatiana naked and her wrinkly saggy breasts and body'," Dimitri said and everyone laughed, except for Adrian.

"Oh shit," Adrian said.

"I never knew you had it in you, Comrade," I said kissing his cheek and he smiled at me.

"Only when it comes to Paedophile Boy," he replied and I laughed.

"Okay, well let's go and watch this!" I shouted.

"How about Christian and Mia and Eddie stay here?" I suggested.

"Okay," Lissa said. "I wanna go with Rose."

"Come on Stalker," I said to Adrian, grabbing my video camera and recording it.

* * *

_**Tell me whatchya think.**_

_**Okay so I got an idea. Okay well I'm going to do a story and I'm going to put some of my already done stories into it and have a huge mix up of it and it'll be all different and this one will be in it because they'll play Truth or Dare... A LOT! Hahaha Tell me what you think about the idea and the chapter! **_

_**Chow!**_


	32. Chapter 32! Next Chapter

_**This is the next chapter! ENJOY! **_

* * *

**Truth Or Dare Vampire Academy Style!**

**Chapter 32:**

I looked at the video camera and let Adrian go get some ice cream before we started his dare so I could talk to Lissa in private.

"You ready Lissa?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said smiling at me. "He's coming, act natural!"

"That was supposed to be my line," I said.

"Whatever," Lissa said, waving me off and I rolled my eyes.

Adrian came up to us, licking the bit of ice cream he had on a cone and I smiled to myself. I clicked play on the camera and Lissa gave me a questioningly look.

"Can I have a lick?" I asked him.

"Sure," Adrian said smiling and pulling down his boxer pants.

I looked at Adrian shocked. "No, I meant the ice cream," I said.

"Oh okay," he said and handed me his ice cream cone and I took a lick and giggled silently to myself.

I noticed Adrian still had his pants down so I pushed the ice cream into his crotch and he squealed while I laughed. "That's for pulling your pants down," I said.

Lissa laughed while Adrian stopped himself from crying and he took the ice cream off of his crotch, and started stroking the ice cream cone. "We'll get your vengeance, yes we will," he said to the ice cream cone.

I scogged. "Get on with your dare," I told him as he pulled his pants up and held his ice cream cone.

"Fine," Adrian grumbled and started skipping around and we followed him and while he was busy skipping and trying not to trip, I got Lissa to hide but stay near us.

"I jizzed in my pantie-hoes when I seen Queen Aunty Tatiana naked! Her saggy boobies made my boy bits get hard! Then when she took off her undies, ooh I jizzed!" Adrian sang.

"Ew," one girl said and everyone near strarted video recording.

"I jizzed in my pants when I seen Queen Tatiana naked! Oh, yeah you heard me right! Jizz, Jizz, Jizz in my pants! Jizzed, Jizzed, Jizzed from Tatiana's saggy boobs! Boobs, boobs, boobs, yeah her's were all wrinkly! And if she weren't my Aunt, I'd tap that shit!" Adrian s ang.

"Oh, this is good," I whispered.

"Adrian Ivashkov!" I heard a voice ring out loud and clear. I turned to see Tatiana herself standing there all red with anger and fuming at the edge of the circle.

I signalled for Lissa to come out and she came out from behind the corner and looked at Adrian. "Oh, Adrian! That's where you went honey bear!" she said, walking up to him. She grabbed him by the ear and he screamed, looking at her confused. "I'm sorry, he's really drunk."

"But Lissy-poo!" he said, pouting with wide eyes.

"Oh Adrian, honey," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Don't worry, I'll make you _all _better." She winked, looking down at his obvious erection through his pants and Adrian's eyes went wide and he winked at the crowd as Lissa dragged him off.

We all walked off and I pressed stop on the video camera and we quickly ran off and when we got back to the pool I showed them all the tape and Dimitri nearly killed Adrian when he found out that Adrian tried attempting me to lick his penis. But apart from that Dimitri was in tears from laughing so much and so hard and everyone's stomach hurt from laughing.

"Okay Rose, Truth or Dare?" Adrian asked me.

"Dare," I said.

Adrian shoved the ice cream from before down his pants and pulled it out again after a minute. "I dare you to lick this ice cream and eat it all," he said.

I looked at the ice cream and noticed the jizz. Ew.

* * *

_**Hmmm... how'd you feel in Rose's position? **_

_**Poor Rose...**_

_**Will she do the dare? Will she punch Adrian? Will Dimitri murder Adrian (good thought people)? OR will Rose do it herself? **_


	33. Chapter 33

**_WARNING: This chapter may get a bit rude! _**

**_Anyway it's funny, so read on! _**

* * *

**Truth Or Dare Vampire Academy Style!**

**Chapter 33: **

I looked at Adrian in the eyes. "No, even I have standards," I said.

"And if she did that, I'd have to kill you," Dimitri said.

Everyone was looking at Adrian shocked and disgusted. "Adrian, even I admit that's too much," Christian said.

Lissa leaned over the pool and vomitted, next was Mia. "Well, if Rose won't do it, she's out," Adrian said.

I sighed. "Sorry Dimitri," I whispered to him.

"Rose, you don't have to do that," Dimitri whispered back.

"Well, I wanna get payback," I said to him like it was obvious.

"Rose," Dimitri warned. "I'll murder him, don't worry." I wasn't sure if Dimitri was joking or saying the truth. I hoped he was joking because if not he'd go to jail. Woops for him but it's not like I'm not willing to have sex against the jail cell... hmmm, wonder how that'd work out?

Okay Rose, do not picture it. Do not picture it, oh god you're picturing it. Oh hot. Okay just think of it as Dimitri's penis you're licking.

"Give it!" I ordered Adrian and he stared at me shock. "Hand me the ice cream."

Adrian handed over the ice cream and filmed me. I shivered from what I was going to do and looked at it disgusted and closed my eyes and thought of Dimitri's penis and then I started licking away.

I put Dimitri's penis, I mean the ice cream, in my mouth and then pulled it out, getting a whole heap of ice cream in my mouth and I swallowed it. I kept licking until it was all done and I even ate the cone and opened my eyes and took a huge gulp of vodka.

Everyone was looking at me shocked. "How the fuck did you do that?" Christian screeched at me.

"I pictured it as Dimitri's penis," I said.

Dimitri chuckled. "I'm glad?" he said but it came out as a question.

In rinsed my mouth out with the vodka and sculled the rest down and got another bottle and then looked back at Adrian and smirked. "Truth or Dare?" I asked him.

"Dare, baby," he said.

"You're dare is to give me a lap dance and try stripping me but the exception is, Dimitri can do whatever he wants to you," I said grinning.

Adrian had looked very happy when I said he could stip me but then when he got the exception he frowned. "But he'd kill me," Adrian said.

"Your point being?" I asked him.

Lissa laughed and so did Christian and Mia. Eddie looked worried and Dimitri looked like he wanted Adrian to dare to touch me and I just smirked, knowing Adrian wouldn't live to see his children or future wife.

* * *

**_Hmmm... evil Rose. Haha no I'm the evil one here because it was my idea but MEH!_**

**_ HAHAHAHAHA please Review!_**


	34. Chapter 34! :F haha looks like Vfangs

_**This is the next chapter! **_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

**Truth Or Dare Vampire Academy Style!**

**Chapter 34:**

"Okay, I'm not doing the dare. I back out, I've done a lot of stuff but I'm not doing anything that'll cost my life and kill me," Adrian said and I filmed his confession the whole time, we had the video recording the whole time while we were saying each others dares, it was far enought back so it showed all of us.

I smirked at him. "I know," I said.

Lissa gave me a high five and so did Christian and Eddie but Dimitri kissed me and we had a make out session for a while.

"Hey! That's what you wanted all along! For me to back out and pull out of the game! That's it, I'm doing the dare!" Adrian said looking pissed off.

I stood up and moved away from Dimitri and Adrian took a step near me and touched my breast through my bikini top but that sent Dimitri over edge and he suddenly had Adrian pinned to the side of the wall, Strigoi fast.

"Don't ever touch Rose, never!" Dimitri yelled. Then he whispered something in Adrian's ear and Adrian's eyes went wide and then he gulped and nodded. Dimitri punched Adrian a few times and I laughed, moving over to Dimitri and wrapping my legs around his waist.

"My hero," I said, trailing my fingers down his chest and he growled.

"Of course," he replied and kissed me again.

"Rose, Truth or Dare?" Adrian asked me.

"Dare," I said rolling my eyes.

"Your dare is to give me a blow job," he said.

I looked at Dimitri. "I don't want to do anything that makes you angry or upset," I told him.

"He'll get payback later, Rose," he said. "I'm not letting you get out of the game that quick, especially after what you did before."

I moved over to Adrian and I unfortunately gave him a blow job and then kicked him in the balls, punched him in the face and looked at Christian. "Truth or Dare?" I asked him.

"Dare," he said.

"Your dare is to set Adrian on fire for thirty seconds and make it burn," I told him and Dimitri chuckled.

Adrian gulped and Christian smirked and then flames burst out of Adrian's hair and he screamed and then Christian burnt Adrian's penis and then so fourth for thirty seconds.

"Lissa Truth or Dare?" Christian asked.

"Truth," Lissa said.

"Have you ever kissed a girl? If so, who?" he asked.

"Yes I have and it was Rose, for a dare," Lissa said. "It was fun. She's a great kisser, too." Lissa winked at me and I winked back at her.

"You too Liss," I said to her and we both cracked up laughing.

"Rose Truth or Dare?" Lissa asked.

"Truth for a change," I said.

"What do you want to do right now?" she asked.

"Kill Adrian, have sex with Dimitri and give Christian a huge kiss for burning Adrian, and show everyone how good we are," I said and winked at her and she laughed. "But I'd only kiss Christian on the cheek."

"Dimitri Truth or Dare?" I asked him.

"Dare," he replied.

"Comrade, your dare is to do whatever you want to me," I said to him.

Dimitri smirked. "Roza," he replied. I shrugged. "You know what I want to do to you."

"Okay, later," I winked.

Dimitri smiled. "Good for me," he replied. "Mia Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," she said.

"Your dare is to wander around campus, yelling out everyone's secrets you see, apart from mine and Rose's," he said.

"What secret?" she asked, playing clueless.

"Good enough for me," Dimitri said, shrugging.

"Okay, this time, Rose and Eddie are coming," Mia said. "The rest stay."

I looked at Dimitri. "Kill Adrian while I'm gone," I said seriously and we walked away.

* * *

_**Okay then, this is the last time I'm UDing today and maybe tomorrow because I've UDated and this story and I don't have any reviews and that is upsetting because I feel like I'm wasting my time on writing FFN stories if I can't get any feedback and everything. So I might even be deleting my account because I just can't keep up to date with my stories and that frustrates me and when I do nobody reviews... **_

_**-WIERD101**_


	35. Chapter 35! I UDated, now I need food!

_**Okay so, sorry for not Uding in, like, forever! So here's my next chapter and I'm happy to announce that I've got many more stories underway and that I've got an account on Fiction Press, so you should check that out! I've got one story so far on that... but I WILL be making more and that I've finally read most of the Morganville Vampire books and that I totally think Claire should be with Michael or Myrnin, because, like, they'd make the cutest couple and Shane is kinda, well ya know, immature and he can't just accept the fact that Michael is, well, Michael and it doesn't matter if he's a vampire or not! It's stupid! Well, in my books it is! So, yeah!**_

* * *

**Truth Or Dare Vampire Academy Style!**

**Chapter 35:**

We started walking around campus, me video taping everything. "Ooh, Meredith, Can't believe you gave Stan a blowjob for an A+," Mia called out and Meredith's eyes widened and she started crying and ran away. Everyone was laughing.

I laughed. "Didn't know she had it in her," I said. "But Stan? Seriously? She could don way better, she's hot, if I say so myself, but not as hot as myself!"

"Yeah, me either," Mia said. "Oh my, Jesse, you're penis stinks so bad! Trying to give you that blowjob I nearly puked and I had to hold my breath! And you can't kiss for shit! It's all saliver!"

Jesse looked hurt and angry. "Make sure you keep up the showering!" Mia yelled back at him as we walked away.

I laughed. "I know, right?" I asked her. "Not attractive!"

Mia giggled. "Exactly!" she responded.

"Oh no!" Mia screeched. "Kierstin, he's not going to go for you! Guardian Pierson, aka Dustin, will never go for you, he has the hots for Rose! So quit trying to seduce him!"

The girl started crying. Kierstin was one of Mia's old friends. She had pretty Strawberry blonde hair, hazel eyes that were more dark green than hazel but still pretty, she was flat-chested with a slightly crooked nose and a _huge _toe that looked like it was swollen. You could smell her period when she had it and she wasn't that pretty, only her hair, that's what got her popular, and her name and money. But, that's all.

"Treyson, pull up your dacks, girls don't wanna see your pin dick!" Mia said. "It's not that big either!"

The guy looked offended, just having his ego blown and sulked off. Mia shrugged. "Seriously?" I asked her and she nodded.

Eddie chuckled. "You're soo evil!" he said to her, ruffling her hair and kissing her cheek.

She then looked at him. "And Eddie, we all know you like me so just admit it already and ask me the fuck out!" she shouted in the common room and Eddie went a pink tinge. "Truth is, I like you too, so fucking do it already!"

She looked soo adorable when she was angry. "Fine, will you go out on a date with me?" Eddie asked teasingly.

"Of course I will," Mia resonded with kissing him on the cheek.

"Aww!" I said. "Such a happy couple!"

"And if you're wondering, yes I am your girlfriend so shove that up ya-I won't finish that thought!" she said and I laughed, along with Eddie.

"Come on, you're dares not up," I said.

Mia looked at my mom. "Janine, who knew ya had it in you?" she asked her. "I mean, I never did! Who knew you'd have a threesome with Abe Mazur and Shakira Ozera!"

My mom paled, eyes going wide, staring at Mia. Kirova came in with a few students towing behind her. "Oh, let's not forget Kirova and Peter Reilda," Mia said. "Pitty he chose someone else over her, he was kinda cute, but she still gave him head behind his wife's back and had a little rondezvouse in the carpark!"

Everyone cracked up laughing. Kirova just walked out of the room, going red and teary. "Cried for a week, poor girl," Mia said. "Oh and then there's Ralf? Barf, worst sex ever, I did all the work! He was like a ragdoll!"

I laughed. "You don't have to say anymore, the dares over," I said.

"Good! But I was just getting started!" Mia said. "Oh and Lissa, how could I forget? The Queen totally loves you and is planning on getting you hitched to her little Great Nephew, heard she said when she retires she was gonna give you the thrown!" Mia winked at Lissa and Lissa's eyes widened.

"Me? Queen?" she asked, shocked.

Alot of the popular people looked at Lissa, smiling. "Did you get a haircut?" Kristy, one of Camille's followers said. Lissa shook her head. "Well, it looks different and nice! You should totally come to my room on Saturday, we can do Manis and Pedis, it'll be so fun, everyone who is anyone will be there, we'll do each others hair, makeup and then afterwards we'll do the usual." Kristy looked in thought. "You do remember, right?"

"Yes, yes we do," I replied for Lissa, glaring at Kristy. "And we can only make it if Christian can come!"

She looked shocked to hear that. Kristy looked at me crazily, Lissa looked at me gratefully. "Well, he can come too, but he'll just have to donate the blood," she said.

I got cranky at that, I knew what they did to them kids. "No," I said, grabbing her. "He won't be, he'll be treated like everyone else from now on and if he doesn't you can see how much my fist means it. Eddie will be there also!"

"Fine, fine," Kristy said. Lissa grinned at me.

I walked up to her. "Thanks," Lissa said.

"Why are you here?" I asked her.

"Dimitri and Christian decided to torture Adrian," Lissa replied. "Dimitri held Adrian down, Christian burnt him and got out Dimitri's stake and started cutting Adrian."

I smiled. "That's my man," I said smugly.

Mia burst out laughing. "Rose, you're just so crazy," she said and nudged me.

"I know," I replied. "Okay, we've done enough damage, let's go."

Everyone tried talking to us on the way out, stared and smiled. "Okay, from now on, we're not cosing through the middle, we're going high up over their heads, especially if I'm gonna be Queen," Lissa said and grinned at me.

"Bring on the Party Girls!" Eddie said excitedly, throwing his arms around us. "The parties haven't been the same with you two there!"

"We know," me and Liss said in unison and then all of us laughed.

"Come on, let's get going!" Lissa said, grabbing my arm and skipping off, pulling me along, grinning at me and we laughed. Grabbing Mia, who grabbed Eddie and we practically skipped the whole way there, dragging Eddie along and we all ran around, spinning around until we got there.

"Okay, Mia's go," I said, sitting down in the pool.

"Yes, Rose, I did heal Adrian," Lissa said and Adrian smirked at me and I glared.

Dimitri and Christian looked smug at themselves. I kissed Dimitri.

"That's my man," I said and hugged him. "I knew you wouldn't let me down."

Dimitri chuckled, his chest vibrating against mine and I laughed because his laugh was soo contagious.

"Okay," Mia said. "Eddie, Truth or Dare, baby?"

"Oh, they're together," Christian said. "Since when?"

"Since ten minutes ago," I said.

"Actually, technically," Eddie said, "Eight minutes and forty-two seconds and eighty-two milliseconds."

I just looked at him. "And you think my brain can comprehend what you just said?" I asked him, sounding confused.

"No," he replied.

"Fuck you mofo!" I said.

Everyone laughed. "And baby, I choose dare," he said.

"You're dare is to go up to Stan and ask him what's the best sex position," Mia said.

"Before we leave, can I ask one question?" Lissa asked.

"Go ahead," Mia said.

"Why are we always picking on Stan?" she asked.

"Because it's fun!" Me and Christian said at the same time and laughed.

We all laughed, stood up and left, well Dimitri didn't.

We walked to where we assumed Stan was and opened the door and Oh my God! I can't believe what I was seeing! It made my jaw drop and my eyes go wide, I gasped and all my friends did too. I was soo shocked, God, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

* * *

_**Oh Em Gee, I wonder what's going on! I wonder what's happening next? What did they walk in on? :O ':O LET'S NOT STRESS ABOUT THIS PEOPLE! Hahahaha, lawl. ':O I'M STRESSING! :p Lawl, not really, but I do believe the picture does look funny. **_

_**Oh, and the name of my account is still WIERD101 on Fiction Press, so yeah! Hope you liked the chapter and everything, **shakes fist** ya better of. Haha... nah, I'm in a crazy mood because I GET MY CAST OFF TODAY! **_

_**Yes, I did break a bone, technically fractured a bone, it was my two tone bones in my foot and they were 3/4 fractures :O it hurt soo much! :O I do not recommend breaking any bones, even if it is to get out of school. You'll be in the hospital just about all day (I did mine in the morning-about seven something-and was there until basically three in the afternoon), it's not very fun and it DEFINATELY DOESN'T tickle! LOL! **_


	36. Chapter 36

**Truth Or Dare Vampire Academy Style!**

Recently: 

"Okay," Mia said. "Eddie, Truth or Dare, baby?"

"Oh, they're together," Christian said. "Since when?"

"Since ten minutes ago," I said.

"Actually, technically," Eddie said, "Eight minutes and forty-two seconds and eighty-two milliseconds."

I just looked at him. "And you think my brain can comprehend what you just said?" I asked him, sounding confused.

"No," he replied.

"Fuck you mofo!" I said.

Everyone laughed. "And baby, I choose dare," he said.

"You're dare is to go up to Stan and ask him what's the best sex position," Mia said.

"Before we leave, can I ask one question?" Lissa asked.

"Go ahead," Mia said.

"Why are we always picking on Stan?" she asked.

"Because it's fun!" Me and Christian said at the same time and laughed.

We all laughed, stood up and left, well Dimitri didn't.

We walked to where we assumed Stan was and opened the door and Oh my God! I can't believe what I was seeing! It made my jaw drop and my eyes go wide, I gasped and all my friends did too. I was soo shocked, God, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Chapter 36:

We walked outside, it was a bit cold but nothing none of us couldn't handle. Mia and Eddie walked hand in hand until we came to Stan's door. "This is the last place we haven't looked," I said.

"He better be in here," Lissa said. "My leg's are sore from all the walking."

"Same," Christian groaned.

"Pussy," I muttered.

Christian glared at me, his icy blue eyes flaring. _"Maybe I pissed him off? Whoops," _I thought to myself.

Eddie knocked on the door and the others quickly ran behind the wall and I told him the signal of when he could go on with his dare. It was a moan, like the ones you hear when sex is occurring.

"Give me a boost," I told the others. They held me up and I pulled off the grate so I could go up through the ventilators to Stan's room and film it.

_Thump! _The grate hit the floor, ricocheting off the walls, it rattled on the ground and we were all still. "Kick it into the corner and hide it," I whispered down to them, but the echo of my whisper went out through the whole ventilation tunnels.

"Okay," Mia replied, grinning.

The camera was still filming, it always was because we all wanted everything to be filmed, maybe in thirty years we could show it to Lissa's and Christian's children and grandchildren and watch them laugh at our dares.

Lissa would've come with me but she gets really badly claustrophobic and so I had to go on this journey to the deep, dark world alone. _"Ha! Maybe I could be a poet?" _I thought.

I pointed the camera to myself, flipping the screen over so I could see myself in the dark. "I'm taking a dangerous journey, one that nobody would ever think of doing," I whispered to the camera while crawling through the ventilators. I made a bang in the ventilator with my foot. I pretended to panic. "What was that? I think they're after me! Help!" I continued to whisper. I got to the gate of Stan's room and stopped. I faced the camera to Stan and Eddie.

"Mr Alto, I was wondering if maybe you could tell me what one plus one equals?"

Stan looked pissed. "Two, Eddie," Stan said. "Go ask your math teacher! You should've learnt this in grade four!"

"No, Sir, it equals window!" Eddie said, laughing. "Get it? One plus one!"

"You incompetent, little-" Stan started yelling but I interrupted him with my moan, chuckling a bit.

"Oh Stanny boy! Harder!" I moaned. 

Stan looked up into the ventilator grate confused. I peeled my head back so he couldn't see me. _"Ha ha! I'm amazing!" _I thought.

"Stan, I was wondering, what's the best sex position?" Eddie asked.

"Uhmm," Stan said confused. "I guess-" he trailed off.

"Yes? What about up the ass? Does your dick come out with shit on it?" Eddie asked.

I started bursting out laughing, I couldn't help it, this was great!

"Uhmm..." Stan trailed off.

"How does Kirova like it?" Eddie asked.

"It depends on what you prefer," Stan said. "But, I have to say."

That's it I lost it, I was laughing so hard and the grate opened, it fell onto the floor and I fell inside the room, Eddie and Stan looking up at me, I was still laughing.

I fell onto the floor with a thud. A searing pain ran up my spine and Stan and Eddie were looking over at me, Eddie amused and Stan furious. "Aww shit," I said.

_A/n: Thanks to those who have read my stories and supported me the whole way through writing my stories! Thank you so much! I love you all and I hope you keep reading my stories! I'll update more often considering I have nothing to do, but because I'm in grade 11 and in Senior year, I'll have to study a lot too, so I might not update everyday but, thanks! _

_Love,_

_WIERD101_


	37. Chapter 37! FINALLY!

**Sorry I haven't updated in like forever. My computer broke. Anyways here's the next chapter, hope you love it! Love you guys' reviews! They're beautiful and amazing and make me smile. I'm glad it makes yous laugh and smile. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'll try updating again sometime. Keep the reviews coming :) Love yas!  
**

* * *

Truth or Dare Vamire Academy Style 

Chapter 37: 

Everyone turned and looked at me. "Oh hey! How'd I end up here?" I said. "Fuck oath, I think I was sleep crawling!"

Eddie was laughing. Stan was furious. I was trying not to laugh. I grabbed Eddie's hand and we ran out of there, me almost pissing myself laughing. The others were quietly laughing. Lissa with her hand over her mouth, her shoulders shaking lightly, and her curly blonde hair shaking with her movements. She was beautiful, like an angel. She even spoke like an angel, I guess it was the draw for humans to the Moroi, ya know so the Moroi can feed off them, least the blood donors (hee hee) get a high off the endorphins. And damn they were good endorphins.

We walked back to the dorm. Dimitri was there looking at us and I showed them all the footage I caught on video. "It didn't break," I mused. Dimitri looked at me confusedly. Until he watched the whole thing and everyone else was in tears from laughing so hard.

"Okay, Roseyberry," Eddie started off.

"Get fucked!" I shouted at him. "Don't call me that!"

"Whatever. Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Hmmmmm... Usually I'm all up for dares," I murmured.

"Fuck," Eddie said.

"But, oh who gives a shit? Dare!" I grinned.

Eddie laughed. "Your dare is to tell ask Kirova if you can have a threesome with her and Stan," he said.

"Kinky," I winked at Eddie,

Dimitri looked like he was gonna murder someone. Lissa was giggling.

"This should be good," Christian muttered.

We walked out together, me kissing Dimitri on the cheek goodbye, laughing, me and Lissa linking arms like we used to in second year. This should be interesting.


End file.
